


Dark Side of the Moon (La cara oculta de la luna)

by enteselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Sam y Dean se enfrentan a una cacería que sale mal y a una maldición con terribles consecuencias.





	Dark Side of the Moon (La cara oculta de la luna)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Side of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422462) by fleshflutter. 



> Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción ;)
> 
> El original de fleshflutter en ingles está aquí:  
> http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/
> 
> Tengo que decir que flesh es una de las primeras autoras que me hizo enamorarme del fandom y en concreto del wincest. No hay nada, entre todo lo que ha escrito, que no encuentre excelente. Espero haber hecho justicia a su maravilloso original con mi traducción.

 

**1.**

Cuando Sam empuja la vara de hierro a través del corazón del espectro de agua su presa sobre Dean se afloja. A través de la agitada oscuridad del agua, batida por la agonía del espectro, Sam es lejanamente consciente de que Dean patalea libre hasta la superficie, que se rompe por encima de su cabeza. El espectro se desploma sobre sí misma, perdida en la nube ondulante de su manto verde y, mientras Sam se impulsa hacia arriba, su cadáver se hunde en las sombras del lago.

El agua se precipita fuera de él con un fuerte chasquido en sus oídos. Jadea en busca de aliento, los latidos de su corazón golpeando en su cabeza y los vaqueros empapados como pesas alrededor de sus piernas, entonces mira a su alrededor buscando a Dean.

Dean está a la orilla del agua, yaciendo boca abajo en el barro, una pierna colgando todavía en el lago. El corazón de Sam se detiene por un segundo y entonces ve los pequeños, temblorosos estremecimientos que sacuden los hombros de Dean. Continúa nadando hasta arrastrarse fuera sobre la tierra junto a él.

Se hunde un poco más en el barro mientras se levanta a gatas. Adquiere bandas alargadas de color marrón pálido sobre sus piernas y el barro chapotea entre sus dedos, cubriendo las manchas de sangre del espectro, que es oscura y resbaladiza como algas.

Tan pronto como logra hablar, se arrastra hacia Dean y dice: “¿Dean? Oye, hermano, estás conmigo?”

Pone a Dean boca arriba y limpia, sin resultado, el lodo embarrado sobre el rostro de su hermano. Dean tose y se esfuerza por apuntalarse sobre los codos. Agarra el antebrazo de Sam, todavía luchando por respirar. Sam le sonríe, sonríe ante los alocados picos de punta en los que el barro ha convertido su cabello, y utiliza el borde de su camiseta para limpiar el barro de toda la curva de la boca de Dean y la afilada línea de sus pómulos. Se le pone la piel de gallina en el vientre cuando aparta de su cuerpo la tela empapada y se da cuenta de que los dos corren peligro morir de frío.

—Vamos,—dice, poniéndose inestablemente en pie y tratando de arrastrar a Dean con él.—Te tengo. Volvamos al motel, a entrar en calor.

Dean agarra el brazo de Sam con más fuerza, casi dolorosamente. Con una repentina punzada de ansiedad, Sam se da cuenta de que Dean aún está esforzándose duramente por mantener su respiración regular. Dean está aterrorizado. Sus ojos son enormes y vidriosos, brillando como si hubiera una película de agua sobre ellos.

—¿Dean?—dice, su voz tranquila y baja, casi inaudible en el calmado chapoteo del agua.

La mano de Dean se desliza hacia arriba por brazo de Sam y la fricción de la palma es dolorosa, la piel congelada duele, pero Sam no se aparta. Entonces, los dedos de Dean chocan contra la cara de Sam que tiene que apartarse bruscamente antes de que Dean le saque un ojo. Dean se agarra de nuevo a él, con el rostro blanco de miedo.

—¡Sam! ¡No te vayas! Di algo. ¡Dime que eres tú!

Lentamente, temiendo lo que va a encontrar, Sam mueve una mano delante de la cara de Dean. Los ojos de Dean no parpadean. Traga con dificultad algo pesado y frío en la boca del estómago, y dice: "¿Dean?". Dean no le mira, ni siquiera se mueve.

Sam se humedece los labios y vuelve la cara hacia el lago. Pasa un brazo sobre Dean y lo empuja bajo su barbilla, sosteniéndolo cerca contra él. Puede sentir a Dean temblando.

La superficie del lago es plana y calma.

 

**2.**

—¡Por supuesto que no está bien!—Sam gruñe al teléfono.—¡No puede oír y no puede ver! Si lo que quieres decir es si está sangrando o tiene algún hueso roto, entonces no. ¡Pero está muy lejos de estar _bien_!

—Tal vez no estoy sordo y tú te has quedado mudo—dice Dean. Está montado en el asiento del copiloto, la mirada fija sin ver en el cielo marrón correoso del turbio atardecer. Sam echa un vistazo y ve que tiene una mano apoyada en la puerta y la otra curvada sobre el borde del asiento, como si se estuviera apuntalando en el espacio familiar del Impala. "¿Hey, Sam? ¿Estás mudo? pellízcame si estás mudo. Espera, esto no va a funcionar si estás sordo también. Siempre y cuando no estés ciego, además".

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aferrarse a los raídos restos de su compostura, Sam escucha el murmullo lejano de la voz de Bobby al otro lado de la línea. Hay una cualidad en la voz de Bobby, una lentitud que siempre calma a Sam. Que solía calmarlo siempre. Dean está sentado junto a él, sordo y ciego, y no va a parar el puto parloteo sobre si Sam está mudo o no. El pánico repica por debajo de todo lo que dice. Sam puede escucharlo. Pero no se calla, como si hablar fuera ahora su función primaria y maldita sea si Dean no va a sacar el máximo provecho de ello. Pero habla un poco demasiado alto, suena un poco demasiado falso.

Con una emoción repentina Sam se da cuenta de que Dean no puede oír su propia voz. Todo es oscuridad y silencio. El Impala se balancea hasta la mitad de la carretera y Sam se esfuerza en hacerse de nuevo con el control. Hay un chillido de neumáticos y un chirrido de frenos y Dean se sacude inestable a su lado, arañando en busca de un mejor apoyo.

—¡Hey, cuidado con mi nena! ¡Haz eso otra vez y conduciré yo, ciego o no!

—Mira,—dice Bobby—si el espectro del agua le hizo esto a Dean, entonces estáis tratando con una maldición de las hadas y cosas de hadas, bien, no hay lógica en ellas, no hay motivo. Puede despertarse mañana sin ello o...

—O podría no volver a ver u oír de nuevo—interrumpe Sam. Se estremece y mira por encima del hombro a Dean, entonces recuerda que podría llamar a Dean con todo nombre bajo el sol y Dean seguiría totalmente ajeno.—No. ¡No voy a esperar a ver! Vamos, Bobby, dime qué tengo que buscar, qué tipo de libros debería leer.

—Esto es una mierda total. Supongo que no estás mudo. No a menos que todo lo demás se haya quedado en silencio también. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Esa puta mojada me ha dejado sordo _y_ ciego? Eso no es justo. Vamos, Sammy, ¡Dime que al menos has perdido tu sentido del gusto o algo! ¡Comparte el dolor aquí, hombre!—Dean hace una pausa, el rostro arrugado reflexionando.—Maldita sea, ¿te imaginas no poder saborear cosas nunca más? Vaya, me alegro de estar sólo sordo y ciego, no ser capaz de saborear cosas apestaría. ¡Hey, Sammy, quiero una hamburguesa! ¡Quiero dar gracias a dios con cosas sabrosas!

—Me pondré en contacto contigo, Sam—dice Bobby.—Voy a mirar, sólo que no sé si vamos a encontrar nada.

—Ya sabes,—dice Dean—si me entero de que has estado conduciendo por ahí con la mitad la cara o algo, me voy a sentir como un gilipollas insensible.

Sam se concentra con todas sus fuerzas en la carretera, en el constante rugido del Impala, en la punta de las angulares, desnudas ramas que azotan fuera a su paso. En cualquier cosa para volver al motel sin descomponerse y ceder a la imperiosa necesidad de gritar. Entonces se da cuenta de que Dean no podrá escucharle así que, qué demonios, lo hace de todos modos.

 

**3.**

Hay como cataratas de agua sobre los ojos de Dean. Sam permanece de pie mientras que Dean se sienta en la cama del motel, Sam sosteniendo su cara con sus grandes pulgares descansando sobre la mandíbula de Dean, e inclinando su barbilla hacia arriba, hacia el opaco resplandor blanco de la luz.

El verde dorado de los ojos de Dean parece apagado. Sus ojos brillan húmedos, pero el color ha muerto. Vacilante, Sam lleva su dedo hacia el blanco. Incluso con la mejor de las intenciones y años de disciplina, Dean todavía debería recular instintivamente. Nada.

Al tacto, la superficie del ojo de Dean no parece diferente. Pero Sam retira la yema del dedo mojada. Se limpia la mano en los vaqueros y da un paso atrás intentando entender el problema. Dean simplemente espera.

Es inquietante cuan dócilmente se comporta Dean. Se sienta en la cama, con las manos en su regazo, y _espera_. El parloteo fútil se ha, afortunadamente, detenido pero Sam puede sentir que Dean está esperando que Sam lo arregle. La confianza de Dean pesa sobre los hombros de Sam. Dean está ciego y sordo. No está del todo impotente (Dean nunca está indefenso _por completo_ ) pero esto es algo que Dean no puede hacer por sí mismo.

Y Sam no sabe cómo solucionar esto. Todo lo que puede hacer es dar un apretón reconfortante en el hombro de Dean e incluso eso está mal, porque Dean no dice nada sobre el toqueteo sensiblero. Ninguno de los dos lo hace, pero, de repente, es todo lo que les queda.

—Dios, ¿eres tú el que apesta o soy yo?—dice Dean.

Sam suelta una pequeña, ahogada carcajada y olfatea su camisa mojada. Tiene ese viejo olor del lago y el hedor amargo de la espectro. Además, el barro con el que él y Dean están cubiertos es bastante fragante. Ambos necesitan urgentemente una ducha y Sam no espera con impaciencia afrontar eso.

Cuando Dean se jodió la pierna, John fue quien sujetó a Dean de pie en la ducha, el que se aseguró de que no resbalara y se abriera la cabeza contra los azulejos. Hay cosas que los padres pueden hacer y que los hermanos no pueden. Cosas que Sam no puede, no _debería_ hacer.

Un baño probablemente sea más seguro. Sam puede meter a Dean dentro y luego no mirar.

—Voy a necesitar la ropa fuera, Dean—dice, y tira del dobladillo de su camiseta.

Dean frunce el ceño y Sam aparta su mano al instante. Luego llega la comprensión y la boca de Dean se abre en una pequeña “o” al entender.

—De acuerdo. Yo soy el que apesta, ¿verdad?. Me lo figuraba.

—En realidad, los dos olemos bastante rancio—dice Sam, por la costumbre de hablar con Dean.

Una vez que Dean está desvestido, Sam lo dirige hacia el baño con una mano apoyada ligeramente en la parte baja de su espalda. No es que no esté familiarizado con el cuerpo desnudo de Dean, pero nunca ha tenido que tocarlo realmente antes, y es agudamente consciente de la sensación de la piel desnuda de Dean. No parece adecuado poder verlo así cuando Dean no puede mirarle a cambio.

Dean espera en silencio mientras Sam llena la bañera. El trueno hueco del agua es desconcertante después del lago, pero el agua es clara y limpia, incluso contra los asquerosos lados de la bañera. En el silencio tras de cerrar el grifo, Sam ayuda a Dean a meterse dentro del agua. Es incómodo porque Sam no quiere seguir poniendo sus manos sobre Dean cuando él es vulnerable, pero Dean no quiere soltarlo.

Entonces, cuando Dean está en la bañera, Sam empuja el jabón en su mano, y espera que, además de no ver su femenino color rosado, no se dé cuenta del aroma a rosas. Deja que Dean se lave, escuchando el suave _sush_ del agua cuando se mueve, y regresa a la habitación.

Reúne las ropas desechadas, que se están poniendo tiesas a medida que el barro se seca, y las mete desordenadamente en la parte inferior de su bolsa de lona. La lavandería no es su máxima prioridad en este momento, pero será mejor no dejarlo demasiado hasta que la falta de ropa limpia sea un problema.

Y entonces tiene que parar, porque todo se ha quedado silencioso. Se pregunta si tal vez la sordera le ha alcanzado tarde y si, en un segundo, su vista se va a apagar también. Pero no, todavía puede oír el rumor del tráfico fuera en la carretera y el bajo murmullo de la televisión en la habitación de al lado.

Hay silencio en el baño.

Apenas se detiene a pensar en lo que ve dentro (Dean debajo del agua, la forma movediza y distorsionada de su cuerpo, los ojos como el cristal) antes de meter la mano en el agua y arrastrar a Dean hacia arriba. Le acarrea sobre el borde resbaladizo y se dejan caer juntos pesadamente sobre el suelo sucio, Dean despatarrado sobre el regazo de Sam.

—¿Qué coño estabas haciendo?—susurra Sam, moviendo las manos frenéticamente sobre la cara de Dean, alisando hacia atrás su cabello mojado y barriendo las gotas de agua que ruedan por sus mejillas.—¿Qué demonios estabas tratando de hacer?

Hay un momento en el que cree que Dean no está respirando, a pesar de que puede sentir latir su pulso debajo de sus dedos, entonces Dean suelta un suspiro pesado y da una sacudida. Palmotea irritado las manos de Sam, escupiendo agua del baño.

—¿Tío? Patas fuera, ¿vale? Estoy desnudo. Da a un tío un poco de espacio en el cuarto de baño, ¿vale?

 

**4.**

Cuando Sam tenía diecisiete años un espíritu vengativo lo arrojó por las escaleras y terminó con el brazo roto. Así que John dejó atrás a Sam, con Dean para cuidar de él, en una cabaña en medio de la nada durante tres semanas completas, mientras él se iba a terminar la cacería. En aquel entonces fue la temporada más larga que habían pasado juntos, solos los dos.

Caleb había sido dueño de la cabaña y, aparte de estar situada en el quinto infierno, no había grandes extensiones de agua en el entorno (ni lagos, ni ríos significativos o ni siquiera un pozo, por lo que Sam puede recordar) y el baño tenía una ducha, pero no bañera.

Así que, después de que Dean tratara de ahogarse así mismo sin motivo aparente y mientras Sam averigua cómo restaurar la vista y/u oído de su hermano, es perfecta para los propósitos de Sam.

El sol de otoño se queda atrapado en las ventanas de la cabaña, convirtiéndolas en láminas deslumbrantes de luz, y Sam se queda cegado por un momento. Luego oye abrirse la puerta del coche del lado de Dean y se apresura a dar la vuelta para ayudarlo. Hay una vacilación cada vez que Dean se mueve, algo tentativo que nunca solía estar allí. Sólo se mueve como antes cuando tiene a Sam para anclarlo. Se agarra al brazo de Sam (y sí, Sam sabe que puede esperar moretones por la fuerza con que Dean lo sostiene) y camina con él mientras Sam los conduce a la puerta.

Escarbar detrás de la tabla suelta dónde están ocultas las llaves se hace más difícil de lo que debería porque Dean no deja que Sam se aparte ni por un segundo, como si una vez que quitara sus manos de Sam nunca fuera a encontrarlo de nuevo en su mundo vacío. Sam encuentra puñados enteros de viejos nidos de araña antes de tocar con la punta del dedo el extremo de las llaves.

Trata de hacer pasar a Dean directamente al interior, pero Dean se detiene y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás. El sol de la mañana vuelve su piel de un rosa dorado y se refleja sobre la película húmeda de sus ojos. Tres pájaros cruzan a través del cielo con un súbito aleteo de alas y sus sombras parpadean sobre Dean.

—Es cálido—dice.

Sam le toca el hombro y Dean sonríe un poco, casi a Sam, pero su mirada se dirige justo al otro lado, y deja que Sam le meta en la cabaña. Es bastante básica: baño, cocina más despensa, un televisor que sólo coge dos canales con un color distinto cada uno, y dos camas en la sala principal, pero es todo lo que necesitan.

Hay dos escopetas antiguas montadas en la pared. Han dejado de ser útiles hace mucho, no son más que adornos ahora, pero Sam puede recordar a Dean cogiéndolas la última vez que estuvieron aquí, sopesando su peso, comprobando las miras con ojo experto. Sam se recuerda mirándole con un avergonzado sentimiento de adoración al héroe que sabe que debería haber abandonado al crecer hace mucho tiempo.

Así que coge la muñeca de Dean y alza la punta de sus dedos hasta que rozan la madera.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?—dice Sam, observando de cerca la cara de Dean. Dean mueve los dedos a lo largo de la longitud del arma.

—¡Hey! Este es el sitio de Caleb, ¿verdad? Estabas totalmente hecho polvo, ¿verdad?—La boca de Dean forma una sonrisa burlona y su mano libre tantea a punto de atrapar a Sam.—¿Recuerdas la última noche, antes de que papá volviera? ¡No quedaba ni una maldita cosa para comer, así que nos bebimos una botella de Jack entre los dos! ¡Eso fue alucinante! ¿Recuerdas, Sammy?

Por supuesto que Sam se acuerda. Recuerda el dolor del estómago vacío expulsado por el latido brumoso de un exceso de alcohol. Ese había sido el plan de Dean, como siempre un poco loco, pero eficaz. Se quedaron varados y sin comida, y no estaba previsto que John volviera hasta el día siguiente, así que Dean había hecho la única cosa que se le ocurrió para ayudarles a pasar el ayuno no planificado y les emborrachó a ambos.

Sam recuerda la resaca que tenía al día siguiente, la cual estaba seguro que sería fatal. Recuerda a John vociferando a ambos al respecto, su preocupación por que se habían quedado sin comida tornándose rápidamente en ira. Recuerda pasar la mayor parte de la noche riendo tontamente de algo que parecía hilarante en ese momento, pero que al parecer no ha pasado la prueba del tiempo y desde entonces ha sido olvidado hace mucho.

Por encima de todo, Sam recuerda su repentino, sorprendentemente lúcido deseo de besar a su hermano.

No lo había hecho, por supuesto. Y al día siguiente, John los había llevado a cazar un hombre del saco en Ohio y no mucho después de eso, Sam hizo la solicitud a Stanford.

Curva los dedos ligeramente alrededor de la mano de Dean.

—Sí— dice.—Lo recuerdo.

 

**5.**

Algo despierta a Sam con un sobresalto, pero la noche está tranquila y en silencio excepto por los habituales crujidos y llamadas de la vida salvaje más allá de las paredes de la cabaña. Sam permanece tumbado entre las suaves sábanas de algodón por un largo momento, tratando de captar lo que sea que lo sacó de su sueño.

Se vuelve para comprobar cómo está Dean y sabe instantáneamente por qué está despierto: la cama de Dean está vacía.

Había metido a Dean en la cama (y Dios, no es esto revelador de hasta qué punto Dean depende de él), hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas. Le había ayudado a desnudarse hasta quedarse en ropa interior, puso un poco de pasta en su cepillo de dientes y se lo puso en la mano, e incluso se había quedado cerca, mientras que Dean improvisaba un sistema de estrecho contacto para usar el retrete.

Luego le había llevado a la cama, mientras Dean trataba de salvar su ego discutiendo con toda extensión y lujo de detalles cómo Sam había mojado la cama cuando tenía ocho años y él había tenido que cambiar las sábanas. Sam lo había entendido e incluso resistió la tentación de subirle las mantas hasta la barbilla.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar parar un momento, absorbiendo la poco familiar visión de un Dean vulnerable, un Dean que necesitaba a Sam para las cosas más básicas. Todavía lo está asimilando, lo que el espectro de agua le ha hecho a Dean. Lo que les ha hecho a los dos. Sam había mirado fijamente a Dean, impotente hasta casi la inocencia, y le había visto frágil por primera vez en toda su vida.

Pero la cama de Dean está vacía y Sam ni siquiera puede respirar por el pánico. Se imagina a Dean errando, perdido y solo, sin Sam para protegerlo. Años de ver a Dean arrojado contra las paredes, recibiendo puñetazos, puñaladas, palizas, nada de eso ha preparado Sam para este tipo de temor. Hay demasiadas cosas ahí fuera que pueden hacer daño a Dean y Sam no está ahí para mantenerlo a salvo.

Podría haberle pasado _cualquier cosa_.

Sam alcanza su arma y enciende la luz. Dean está hecho un ovillo, dormido, frente a la puerta. Ha cogido un cojín del sofá para usarlo como almohada y la empuñadura de su cuchillo sobresale por debajo.

Una vez que la primera oleada de alivio se desvanece, Sam ladea la cabeza hacia él y frunce el ceño. Camina con pasos quedos a través del cuarto, instintivamente tratando de no despertar a Dean a pesar de que sabe que podría conducir el Impala por la habitación y lo primero que Dean notaría sería cuando Sam condujera por encima de los dedos de sus pies.

Se acuclilla a su lado y lo estudia, las líneas rojas marcadas en la mejilla por la funda del cojín, el aleteo de sus pestañas oscuras mientras sueña, la curva entreabierta de sus labios.

—No lo entiendo—dice Sam.—¿Te estás asegurando de que cualquier cosa que intente entrar tenga que pasar por encima de ti primero? O…—La voz de Sam va enmudeciendo, mirando las líneas de sal que ha tendido, pensando en la fuerza con que Dean le agarra la mano, la forma en que accidentalmente se inclina hacia Sam cuando están conduciendo. Se traga una súbita, entrecortada inspiración.—Tú no tienes que protegerme, y yo no me voy a ir sin ti.

 

**6.**

Comida y libros son las principales prioridades de Sam. La despensa está bien surtida con latas, pero no va a correr el riesgo de otra dieta de Jack Daniel, y aunque internet tiene suficiente información para alimentar la investigación de Sam por un tiempo, quiere asegurarse de que no hay nada a mano en la biblioteca local antes de instalarse. Es una hora de viaje a la ciudad más cercana, otra hora para recoger todo lo que necesita.

Dean estaba de vuelta en su cama poco después de que los rayos del sol comenzaran a entrecruzar las tablas del suelo. Incluso sordo y ciego, parece que Dean cree que tiene que mantener sus secretos. Ahora que es por la mañana, con todas las de la ley, Sam le ha levantado y vestido, le ha sentado a la mesa y le ha preparado algunas tostadas y café.

Vacila a su lado, observando a Dean mirar hacia el techo mientras mastica una rebanada. La ciudad no es grande, pero es lo suficientemente grande. Mientras pueda mantener a Dean con él en todo momento… no le gusta la idea de Dean fuera, donde todo el mundo puede verlo pero él no puede verlos a ellos. Es un pensamiento inquietante, pero no confía en otras personas alrededor de Dean cuando Dean no puede cuidar de sí mismo.

Apoya una mano sobre el hombro de Dean y siente que Dean comienza a alzarse a su tacto, dirigiendo la mirada aproximadamente hacia él, como si Dean estuviera seguro de que va a verlo en cualquier momento, si sólo se esfuerza lo suficiente.

—¿Has desayunado?—dice Dean.—La comida más importante del día, Sammy. Un ejército marcha sobre su estómago. No comes lo suficiente. Será mejor que estés comiendo bien mientras no puedo comprobarlo. Si me entero de que te has convertido en un espantapájaros mientras yo no estaba mirando, voy a patearte el culo de aquí hasta el mes que viene.

Cuando Sam aparta su mano, Dean comienza a levantarse pero Sam le empuja más firmemente de vuelta a la silla.

—No—dice Sam.— _Quieto—_ y entonces hace una mueca por hablar a Dean como si fuera un perro.

La cara de Dean está tensa de incertidumbre. Sam le da una palmada en el hombro, luego, lentamente, le empuja hacia abajo y espera que Dean capte el mensaje.

—¿Dónde vas?—pregunta Dean.

No hay forma que Sam pueda responder más allá de con otra palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro. Tan pronto como aparta su mano, Dean comienza a levantarse de nuevo. Sam lo empuja hacia abajo otra vez, aún más firme en esta ocasión.

—Voy a volver. No te voy a abandonar. Vamos, hombre, simplemente siéntate. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.—Sam está balbuceando, la ansiedad espesa en su garganta.

—No te puedes ir sin mí—dice Dean.—¿Qué pasa si ocurre algo? Me necesitas. Puedo...—Se calla, una sonrisa desagradable tuerce sus labios.—Puedo gritar más fuerte que cualquier chica si hay problemas.—Aparta la mano de Sam y trata de levantarse, pero su pie se enreda en la silla. Está a punto de caer cuando Sam rodea su cintura con un brazo y lo alza en posición vertical. La sonrisa de Dean se suaviza y torpemente da una palmada en el pecho de Sam.—Mira, me dejas aquí y me voy a romper una extremidad o dos.

Cinco minutos más tarde y Dean está montado alegremente en el asiento del acompañante mientas Sam los conduce a la ciudad. No es que piense que no debería preocuparse de que Dean se ahogue con su café o algo si le deja atrás. La ciudad es un lugar agradable, pequeño y bien cuidado, y hay una ráfaga de hojas de color dorado rojizo cayendo en el aire. Sam aparca, eligiendo de un lugar bien visible desde la tienda, y entra.

El tendero coge la lista de Sam y promete entregarla a finales de la próxima semana. Mantiene su curiosidad al mínimo cuando Sam le da la dirección, incluso si sus cejas se elevan, y hace algunas educadas averiguaciones sobre quién es Sam y cuánto tiempo va a quedarse. Sam evade sus preguntas con practicada soltura e incluso se las arregla para no sentirse demasiado irritado por la mirada descarada del ayudante del dueño de la tienda, un tipo fornido sólo unos pocos años mayor que Sam. Se da cuenta de las miradas frecuentes de Sam hacia el coche y sigue la dirección de su mirada. Sam se alegra de salir de la tienda y volver con Dean.

—Ahora biblioteca—dice y ayuda a Dean a salir del coche.

Trata de ser sutil. Ya les hacen bastantes chistes gay tal como está sin tener que caminar por ahí con su brazo sobre Dean. Afortunadamente se trata de un paseo corto y luego Sam consigue que Dean se instale en la biblioteca. Abre un libro frente a él y Dean suspira y se apoya en un codo antes de pasar las páginas ociosamente. La biblioteca no tiene nada de mucha utilidad. Sam busca a través de libros de folclore, deteniéndose en la historia de Jenny Dientesverdes y la Glaistig. Da la vuelta la página y ve una reproducción de una antigua talla de madera de una persona que desaparece en el agua, unas manos estirándose para sumergir a ambos.

La mira fijamente y sólo aparta la mirada porque Dean tira de su manga.

—Sam, me _aburro_. ¿Quieres jugar al veo-veo?

—¡Tío, estás ciego!—susurra Sam.

Dean le sonríe, leyendo su protesta en su aparente falta de respuesta.

—He estado en suficientes bibliotecas para saber qué hay en ellas. Vamos, echemos una partida.

Resulta que la primera cosa que Dean ve empieza con la letra "l".

 

**7.**

Cuando cae la noche, Sam espera hasta que escucha a Dean arrastrándose por el suelo hacia la puerta antes de ir a recogerlo.

—Hey—dice Dean cuando Sam lo toca.—Yo estaba… ah, sólo iba al baño. ¿Es el camino equivocado?

Sam lo pone sobre sus pies y lo lleva de vuelta a su cama. Ve las finas arrugas de frustración fijarse en la cara de Dean mientras lo tumba y sabe que sólo pasará una hora como mucho antes de que Dean esté tratando de nuevo de volver hacia la puerta. Pero Sam tiene un plan y, aunque sabe que a Dean no le va a gustar mucho, es eso o esposar a Dean a su cama. Simplemente no hay manera de que Sam permita que Dean duerma en el suelo otra noche.

Dean se da la vuelta sobre el costado y Sam gatea a su lado. Siente como Dean se pone tenso cuando Sam rodea su cintura con un brazo y amolda su cuerpo a su alrededor. Mete la cabeza de Dean bajo su barbilla y entonces echa la manta por encima de ambos y luego da una palmadita a Dean suavemente en la mejilla, las yemas de los dedos demorándose brevemente en la cara de su hermano. Apaga la luz, ahueca la almohada debajo de sus cabezas y se acomoda para dormir. Dean se toma un momento para responder.

—Tío, ni siquiera me has invitado a cenar.

Su tono es ligero y burlón, pero Sam puede oír la incertidumbre por debajo y pasa solo un segundo cuando Dean añade: “No tienes que hacer esto, Sam.”

Sam ajusta el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dean brevemente, un abrazo a medias, y deja escapar un suspiro cuando siente a Dean relajarse contra él. El cuerpo de su hermano es todo calor, masa muscular, ángulos duros y piel suave, y es raro cómo de bien se amolda el cuerpo de Sam a su alrededor. Puede curvarse alrededor de Dean y sentir el continuo subir y bajar de su respiración, los tics en sus extremidades mientras se acomoda. Vagamente desea que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerle una camiseta antes de llevarlo a la cama, porque tener a Dean prácticamente desnudo es un poco embarazoso pero es inofensivo. Sam puede arreglárselas.

Yacen allí juntos en la oscuridad y Sam escucha los ruidos de la noche fuera y siente el suave, regular latido del corazón de Dean por debajo de su mano. Por primera vez desde que la espectro de agua maldijo a Dean, Sam no tiene que preocuparse por él.

—Sí, bueno, está bien—dice Dean, su voz pastosa con somnolencia.—Simplemente no intentes aprovecharte de mí ahora que estoy débil.

A Sam no se le escapa la forma en que Dean se recuesta contra él e inclina la cabeza para sonreír contra su hombro desnudo.

 

**8.**

Sam ha sido invisible varias veces en su vida. De escuela en escuela, una vez que el misterio del "chico nuevo" se disipaba, siempre había una buena posibilidad de que Sam se confundiera con el entorno, intentando tan duramente ser normal que terminaba por convertirse en alguien anodino.

No como John y Dean. John podría llamar la atención simplemente por entrar en la habitación, sólo por su mera presencia. Y Dean, con sus bravuconadas y sonrisas arrogantes, tiende a atraer aún más atención, de un tipo u otro, de la estrictamente necesaria simplemente como algo natural. Junto a ellos, siendo un niño, Sam era una sombra gigante y silenciosa, que emitía definidas vibraciones de querer estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Sam nunca fue invisible para Dean. Nunca lo fue, nunca lo es. Es como si Dean estuviera perpetuamente sintonizado con Sam a algún nivel subconsciente (si Sam está a punto entonces también Dean) como si tuviera consciencia de él. Al menos eso es lo que a Sam siempre le ha parecido. Siempre ha sentido que está bajo el escrutinio de Dean. Ahora bien, que lo que Dean vea sea realmente lo que le está pasando o no es otra cuestión, pero siempre está _al tanto_ de Sam. De dónde se encuentra, de lo que está haciendo, de si parece que tiene frío, está hambriento o cachondo.

Así que esto es una especie de liberación, aunque de una manera espeluznante e inquietante. Sam no está seguro todavía si “espeluznante e inquietante” se aplica a la maldición del espectro sobre Dean en este momento, o al propio Sam.

Está enroscado sobre la almohada en la cama, bajo las mantas aún cálidas y arrugadas y caen rayos de sol sobre su piel, mientras mira a Dean hacer ejercicio. Dean comenzó temprano con abdominales y ahora está haciendo flexiones y Sam ni siquiera ha considerado moverse y probablemente no lo hará hasta que Dean haya terminado.

Si hiciera este tipo de cosas y Dean _no_ estuviera ciego, sería como el cuento de nunca acabar. Sam _no_ lo haría si Dean no estuviera ciego. Se dice a sí mismo que es sólo porque Dean podría burlarse de él, pero piensa que hay más que eso. Y el hecho es que hay cosas que va a hacer, formas en que va a mirar a Dean que no haría si Dean fuera capaz de verlo, está _mal_. Le hace _sentirse_ mal.

Sam empuja el enfermizo sentimiento de vergüenza al fondo de su vientre e insiste en que es orgullo lo que siente cuando mira a Dean. Es orgullo porque su hermano mayor es por completo el superhéroe que Sam creía que era cuando tenía seis o siete años.

Su mirada recorre la línea sinuosa, ligeramente empapada de sudor, de las curvas de Dean, se detiene en el blanco reborde elevado de una vieja cicatriz debajo de su omóplato, mientras su cuerpo se alza y desciende. Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionan debajo de la piel, haciendo alusión a la misma potencia que tensa los muslos y las pantorrillas.

Algo se tensa dentro de Sam, enroscándose profundamente en su interior, y Sam rueda sobre su espalda, mirando resueltamente hacia el techo mientras trata de bloquear el sonido fuerte y firme de la respiración de Dean.

Es _orgullo_ lo que siente.

**9.**

Una cosa más que Sam descubre que le gusta de la vieja cabaña de Caleb es que la luz del sol siempre parece saber dónde encontrarla. Esta es una buena cosa, porque en ausencia del 99% de todos los demás estímulos, Dean se ha convertido en un devoto del sol. No le gusta terminar demasiado caliente y Sam tiene que llevarlo dentro antes de que le golpee la plena luz del sol del mediodía, porque de lo contrario se pone de una mala leche del demonio. Pero tarde por la mañana y media tarde a Dean le gusta estar afuera, estirándose como un musculoso gato doméstico.

Han estado en la cabaña el tiempo suficiente ya para que Sam alcance la tercera fase de negociación. Tras el pánico inicial de un Dean sordo y ciego, Sam había tenido una racha de testarudo optimismo, seguro de que podía arreglarlo, y pronto. Y todavía piensa que puede arreglarlo (que _va a_ arreglarlo), pero ahora también está haciendo planes, planes a más largo plazo, sobre la mejor manera de ayudar a Dean a hacer frente al cambio en sus circunstancias. Idealmente, tendría discutir estos planes con Dean, pero justo ahora la comunicación es uno de sus principales escollos. En la medida en es inexistente en cualquier sentido significativo de la palabra. Sam ni siquiera puede preguntar a Dean qué es exactamente lo que la maldición ha hecho con él.

La investigación para romper la maldición va lentamente. Sam aún no está exactamente seguro de qué se trata exactamente. Está justo rebuscando el libro que quiere entre toda la maldita pila que ha reunido cuando escucha una voz en el exterior. No es Dean. A veces Sam le oye cantar para sí mismo, se pregunta si siquiera sabe que lo está haciendo porque no es que pueda oírlo. Pero no es Dean.

Sam aparta los libros y silenciosamente atraviesa la habitación hasta la puerta.

—Oye, niño bonito, estoy hablando contigo.—La voz hace una pausa y luego se ríe.—No puedes oír una puñetera palabra de lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?

Es lo suficientemente amable, pero hace que los labios de Sam se curven y abra la puerta de golpe. El ayudante del dueño de la tienda se encuentra frente a Dean, una caja de comestibles apoyada en el escalón a su espalda mientras le mira con atención. Hay una leve sonrisa en la boca de Dean y sus ojos están vueltos sin ver hacia el cielo. El chico mira a Sam y señala con una sacudida de cabeza a Dean.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Nada—dice Sam secamente, a pesar del hecho de que Dean es claramente ajeno a ambos allí de pie, discutiendo sobre él.

—Parece sordo y ciego—dice el tipo. Lanza una ojeada rápida a Sam antes de volver a fijarse en Dean, estudiándolo como si estuviera buscando la fractura, la cicatriz.—Conocí a un tío una vez. Estaba casado con una muda. ¡El tipo más afortunado que he conocido!

Se ríe de nuevo y luego retrocede un paso para mirar adecuadamente por encima del hombro a Dean.—¿Es mudo también? ¿Cómo funciona eso? Porque tienes que tener el _consentimiento_ _informado_ , ¿verdad?—Enfatiza la frase como si la hubiera oído un montón de veces y comprendiera muy claramente su importancia.—Es como con los animales y los niños si no pueden dar su _consentimiento informado_.

El calor enciende las mejillas de Sam y se arrastra hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. Da un paso hacia el chico, hacinándose un poco sobre él con la esperanza de que va a retroceder.

—Es mi hermano—dice firmemente.

El tipo cede un paso pero mira por encima del hombro hacia la cabaña y luego mira de nuevo a Dean.

—Sin ánimo de ofender—dice, pero su tono es divertido.—Así que, ¿los dos aquí solos? Debe ser muy acogedor.

—Nos las arreglamos muy bien—dice Sam, dando otro par de pasos hacia el chico hasta que éste se ve obligado a retroceder o chocar contra Sam.

—Oh, no lo dudo—dice, antes de girar y regresar a su camioneta, estacionada en el borde del camino.—Chicos, si necesitáis algo, sólo hacer una llamada. Os devuelvo vuestra privacidad por ahora.

Con la tensión apretando su vientre, Sam espera hasta que el motor se pone en marcha y la camioneta le aleja antes de darse la vuelta y arrodillarse delante de Dean.

—Lo siento—susurra.—¿Te ha tocado? ¿Te ha hecho daño? No le habría dejado. Solo estaba dentro. Estaba volviendo contigo.

Toca la cara de Dean, un dedo ligeramente apoyado en el pómulo, y Dean da un respingo. De cerca, Sam puede ver que hay tanta humedad sobre los ojos de Dean que parece que debería gotear por sus mejillas en lugar de aferrarse obstinadamente formando esa película, mojando sus pestañas.

—¿Sam? ¿Eres tú?—Sam desliza su dedo a lo largo de la alta línea del pómulo de Dean.—Sí, eres tú. Creía que había alguien más aquí hace un momento. ¿Lo había?—Hace un gesto vago en frente de su cara.—Sentí su sombra sobre mí.—Dean rodea con los dedos la muñeca de Sam y da un breve apretón.—Pero no iba a dejar que pasaran sobre mí. No iba a dejar que entraran en la cabaña.

Sam rodea a Dean con un brazo y lo aprieta contra sí, da un beso rápido y húmedo en su sien. Dean se retuerce, pero no se aparta.

—Tío. En serio. No se permiten abrazos fuera de la cama.

**10.**

Lo realmente sorprendente es que no sucede antes. Sam casi lo ha estado esperando (temiéndolo) desde que se llevó a Dean a dormir a su cama por primera vez. Pero, cuando pasaron las primeras noches sin que surgiera el asunto, Sam no habría tenido que permitirse bajar la guardia como se había atrevido a esperar.

No es exactamente por la mañana todavía, pero tampoco es de noche del todo. Es la nada pálida de las horas intermedias. Dean está dormido contra él. En su sueño, Dean se vuelve muy pegajoso. Con una mano empuña flojamente la parte delantera de la camiseta de Sam. Su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante, con la frente casi rozando la barbilla de Sam, y Sam puede sentir el cosquilleo suave de la respiración de Dean sobre su clavícula. Y uno de los pies de Dean está metido entre los tobillos de Sam.

Es imposible del todo que Sam pueda moverse sin despertar a Dean. Lo cual apesta porque el miembro de Sam está duro y empujando persistentemente el vientre de Dean.

Ha tratado de pensar en aquella caza a la que fue con John y Dean a un antiguo hospital de apestados, pensar en las úlceras supurantes y las heridas sobre las formas de los espíritus. Ha tratado de pensar en ese momento en la escuela secundaria, al besar a Janie Marple en la mejilla, cuando uno de sus granos reventó en su boca. Ha tratado de pensar en las cosas más repugnantes y desagradables que puede, pero no puede conjurar ninguna imagen lo suficientemente fuerte que sea capaz de apartar su mente de manera adecuada del hecho de que tiene a Dean acostado a su lado. Aferrándose a él.

Las pecas de Dean son del color del caramelo en la penumbra. Todo ese tiempo que ha pasado al sol las hace destacar con mayor claridad que nunca. El sol hace feliz a Dean y es una de las pocas cosas que Sam le puede dar ahora que está así. Sam se siente como si estuviera decepcionando a Dean. Cada día que pasa y Dean no puede ver y no puede oír, Sam siente que le está defraudando. Y todo lo que quiere es cuidar de Dean.

Alarga la mano para tocar las suaves puntas doradas por el sol del cabello de Dean antes de darse cuenta. Se sorprende a sí mismo y se humedece los labios. Le está permitido tocar a Dean estos días. Es todo lo que les queda. Tocar en la familia Winchester se limita a arrastrarte fuera de camino del peligro y curarte las heridas después. Cuando Sam era más joven, hubo diferentes toques por parte de Dean: manotadas en broma en la cabeza y un brazo casualmente echado sobre sus hombros. A cambio Sam nunca ha tenido muchas excusas para tocar a Dean. No como ahora. Ahora _tiene_ que tocar a Dean, pero tocarle para comunicarse está dando lugar a ideas de tocarlo solo por _tocar_.

Y hace que Sam se sienta enfermo por estar pensando en Dean de esa manera cuando Dean confía en él.

Lentamente, arrastrando las caderas con pequeños movimientos, Sam comienza a echarse hacia atrás en la cama. Trata de soltar los dedos de Dean de su camiseta, pero Dean suelta una queja adormilada y sus ojos se abren. Con el ceño repentinamente fruncido, Dean registra inmediatamente que Sam está tratando de escapar. Le agarra y tira a través de la cama hacia él.

—¿Sammy? ¿A dónde vas?—El pene de Sam roza el hueso de la cadera de Dean y los ojos de Dean se abren aún más. Se detiene y su boca se afloja.—¿Sammy?

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Dean, no iba a… Yo _nunca…_ Sabes que yo _nunca…_ Dios, lo siento mucho…

Dean aún está empujando contra él, todavía tratando de enroscarse en torno a Sam como si nada hubiera cambiado. Sam no puede permitírselo. Dean no puede hacer que esto esté bien. No puede apartar esto a un lado, como si no fuera nada del otro jueves. Sam se está asfixiando con una culpabilidad ardiente, sintiendo como el sudor se acumula en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—¡Hey, vamos, no pasa nada! ¡No te lo tomes así, Sam! Vamos, no importa, es solo… _nosotros_ , ¿no es así?

Mientras Dean intenta tirar del cuello de la camiseta de Sam, Sam se libera y rueda hacia el otro lado. Siente como Dean se queda inmóvil. Sam siente frío por todos lados, el frío repentino de la pérdida del calor del cuerpo de Dean. Poco a poco, su respiración irregular comienza a calmarse, el ruido sordo de su corazón deja de ser doloroso.

Ni él ni Dean vuelven a dormirse.

 

—Tenemos que hablar.

Sam puede contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que eso ha salido de boca de Dean. Sólo un poco más a menudo de lo que nunca salió de John. Sam es a quien le gusta hablar de las cosas, y Dean el que pretende que los terremotos emocionales no son más que leves brisas. Y no sólo eso pero, tal como están las cosas, Sam está bastante seguro de que Dean va a ser el que hable todo el tiempo. Aún mejor, el absoluto silencio con el que puede contar en respuesta definitivamente Dean se lo va a tomar como conformidad.

Se trata de una situación sin salida, pero Sam tiende la mano para guiar a Dean hacia la mesa de todos modos antes de que pueda tropezar con algo.

Es una cobardía sentirse agradecido de que Dean verdaderamente no le pueda mirar a los ojos después de lo que pasó esta mañana, pero Sam lo está. Ha preparado su desayuno como de costumbre, charló con falso buen humor con él y ahora Dean _quiere hablar_. Honestamente, Sam está planeando dejar a Dean hablar todo lo que quiera, mientras él se esconde hasta que haya terminado. Sam sabe cómo va a ir la charla; Dean le va a decir que es perfectamente natural y que no debe avergonzarse de ello y que si echara un polvo más a menudo eso probablemente no sería un problema.

Es todo una mierda.

O bien Dean cree que el que a Sam se le haya puesto dura es un simple caso de erección matutina, en cuyo caso ya dio la charla del hermano mayor cuando Sam tenía doce años. O Dean sabe que a Sam se le estaba poniendo dura porque Dean estaba en la cama con él, en cuyo caso Sam no quiere oír una sola palabra de ello.

En su lugar, Dean se sube la manga y pone su brazo sobre la mesa. Busca a tientas en el aire hasta que Sam le da la mano.

—Un toque para sí, dos para no, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam piensa por un segundo, dando gracias a Dios porque Dean finalmente ha decidido que charlar con Sam estando ciego y sordo como una tapia no va a tener ni la mitad de gracia y luego considera el sistema que ha propuesto Dean. Tal vez el ajuste por defecto debiera ser 'no'. Mucho más difícil de confundir un toque de dos que perder un toque por completo.

La ambigüedad de todo ello lleva a Sam a pensar que él podría hacerlo mejor pensando cosas. Después de todo, él es el que va responder, no Dean.

—Y cualquier chiste sobre “Toca eso” tendrá que esperar hasta que pueda volver a oír—dice Dean, y Sam da un toque en su antebrazo.—Voy a imaginar que me estás contando algunos buenos.—Las yemas de los dedos de Sam vacilan con incertidumbre sobre la piel de Dean y Dean sonríe abiertamente.

Hay un silencio entre ellos, una expectación que recuerda a Sam el tiempo en el hospital, cuando se comunicaban con menos que dedos, nada excepto la chillona tabla de ouija. Se acuerda de tener el corazón en la garganta entonces, el desapego de esperar que la ouija permaneciera inmóvil, pero la _esperanza_ de que no lo haría.

—De acuerdo entonces—dice Dean.—¿Estás bien?—Sam está a punto de responder cuando Dean dice: El espectro no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?.—Sam se detiene y suspira.

Mientras espera a que Dean defina a qué pregunta quiere que responda en primer lugar, se encuentra poniendo derecho el puño de la camisa de Dean. La dobla pulcramente hasta su codo, hasta que forma una banda uniforme de algodón desteñido.

—No hemos llegado a esa parte del código todavía—dice Dean con una carcajada que suena extrañamente entrecortada. Sam deja caer su mano y lo mira de nuevo.—Correcto, bien. Sam ¿Estás bien?

Sam da un toque ligero en su antebrazo una vez y mira como los hombros de Dean se aflojan un poco. Está tentado de añadir un pellizco porque incluso sordo y ciego, lo primero que Dean pregunta es cómo está Sam. Dean asiente para sí mismo y Sam espera a que vuelvan a cuestiones más apremiantes. _Odia_ dejar que Dean dirija la conversación.

—¿Has averiguado qué me ha pasado?

Necesitan algo que indique “más o menos”. Maldita sea, necesitan un vocabulario unos pocos millones de veces más grande que dos palabras. Sam no quiere que Dean se haga ilusiones. Todo lo que sabe es que es una maldición con su propia línea temporal y sus propios fines típicamente irracionales.

Da un golpecito.

—Vale, genial. Ahora, ¡vamos Sammy! ¿Sabes ya cómo arreglarlo?

Sam toca una vez, se aborrece a sí mismo, y a continuación da otro toque. Dean deja escapar un suspiro y aparta su brazo. Asiente con la cabeza y ofrece una sonrisa tranquilizadora a nada en particular.

—Está bien. Estás trabajando en ello. Sé que vas a sacarme de ésta. Sé que lo harás.

 

**12.**

El Modus Operandi típico de un espectro de agua es atraer a los incautos transeúntes   hacia el agua y luego arrastrarlos debajo. Solían aparecer como hermosas mujeres jóvenes (u hombres, supone Sam, si te va eso), pero los tiempos han cambiado y también lo han hecho ellos. Hoy en día, si alguien echa un vistazo a una chica aparentemente en pie sobre el agua inmediatamente se da cuenta de que algo va mal en lugar de correr directamente hacia ella.

No, hoy en día todo es más cínico, los espectros de agua tienden a aparecer como un cuerpo flotando boca abajo en la superficie del agua. Es más probable que la gente se acerque a lo que piensa que es un cadáver que a alguna extraña chica jugando a hacer de Jesús. Y en el instante en que alcanzan el cuerpo, el espectro del agua se los lleva.

Sam sabía todo esto antes de que el espectro de agua maldijera a Dean y pese a toda su investigación es todo lo que sabe ahora.

Siente los ojos calientes e hinchados. Le duele la espalda y no sabe cómo ampliar la búsqueda. La magia de las hadas es un tema muy amplio, tan amplio como Tennessee, de hecho. Sam suspira y se pone de pie, escuchando crujir sus músculos cuando se estira.

Se dirige hacia la zona de la cocina y se sirve un vaso de zumo. Se inclina hacia atrás a través de la puerta, con la intención de ver si Dean apreciaría una cerveza, pero la idea se arruga y muere y finalmente se aposenta como un hueso de fruta atascado en su garganta.

Dean está dentro porque a Sam no le gusta el aspecto del cielo sobre su cabeza, gris pizarra y pesado. Desde que dejó de putear a Sam sobre meterle dentro, Dean ha estado tendido en la cama. Presumiblemente durmiendo.

No durmiendo ahora sin embargo.

El interior de la boca de Sam se seca y deja escapar una inspiración corta, áspera. Los latidos de su corazón son como de hierro y actualmente repican en algún lugar cerca de su bajo vientre.

Dean ha empujado sus vaqueros hacia abajo hasta los muslos y en este momento está arrastrando la lengua sobre la palma de su mano. Sam puede ver la cabeza enrojecida de su pene, duro y curvándose hacia su vientre. Sacude las caderas para bajarse más los pantalones por las piernas y luego envuelve su mano sobre su miembro y comienza a follar su puño.

Es imposible que Dean crea que lo está haciendo en privado. Sam se niega excusar cuán descarado puede ser Dean al respecto. Dean lo sabe. Dean se está haciendo una paja en la cama directamente delante de él, su lleno labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes y las caderas inclinadas hacia su puño, y o bien pretende que Sam le vea o simplemente no le importa si lo hace.

Es la primera vez. Dean fue quien le dio la charla cuando Sam llegó a la pubertad. La charla vino en forma de un par de revistas de chicas, un paquete de condones y la amenaza de que, si alguna vez dejaba a una chica embarazada, Dean le patearía el culo y luego le mandaría a John. Dean nunca ha sido vergonzoso sobre el sexo, pero nunca había _alardeado_ tampoco. Hay una sutil y significativa línea entre la indiferencia habitual de Dean y esto: el miembro de Dean deslizándose húmedamente a través de sus dedos, girando la muñeca justo en el tirón ascendente, ruidos bajos entrecortados solo a medias reprimidos.

Las sábanas se están arrugando como bancos de arena bajo el cuerpo de Dean. Su  cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, la boca floja y suave. Sam se pregunta qué estaría mirando si pudiera ver. Su camiseta se ha remangado lo suficiente para que Sam pueda ver la flexión de sus abdominales bajo la piel bronceada mientras se retuerce y empuja dentro de su puño.

¿Espera Dean que Sam duerma en esa cama con él esta noche?

Con resolución, Sam agarra un cojín del sofá y se lo tira a Dean la cabeza. No se puede acercar demasiado, después de todo.

Dean se interrumpe con un gruñido, alzando los brazos defensivamente por si aparecen nuevos cojines. Mira a su alrededor airadamente.

—¿Cual coño es tu puto problema?—exige.—¡Estoy aburrido como una puta ostra! ¡Puedo dormir o comer! ¡No puedo ver la televisión, no puedo leer una revista, no puedo burlarme de tu cara de mala leche! ¡Dormir, comer o hacerme una paja… esas son mis opciones!

Las palabras envenenan la atmósfera. Los labios de Sam se curvan y retrocede un paso, de vuelta a la cocina, para apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta. No está seguro de si quiere vomitar o joder la demasiado hetero mandíbula de Dean de un puñetazo o hacer algo peor sobre lo que no ha meditando lo bastante todavía.

—No es gran cosa, ¿verdad?—dice Dean. Su voz se hace más grave y levanta una ceja.—¿Lo es, Sammy? ¿Estás flipando conmigo? Vamos, dame un toque, dos si quieres.—Arrastra la camiseta y se aquea hacia arriba, haciendo un gesto hacia la suave extensión de piel.—Justo aquí. Dime. ¿Es un problema?

Sam lo mira fijamente con resentimiento y luego se da la vuelta para coger su zumo de naranja. Olvídate de espíritus vengativos, olvídate de los demonios. La fuerza perturbadora más caótica en el universo es Dean cuando se aburre.

 

**13.**

Cuando llega la lluvia, llena de pecas los cristales de las ventanas. Apenas despierta a Sam. Se da la vuelta en la cama y se entierra más profundamente bajo la almohada. Dean murmura algo, suspira, pero no se despierta.

La llovizna se desvanece. El aire se cuelga vacío y silencioso. Sam sube las rodillas, enmarcando el cuerpo de Dean con el suyo, y se frota la cara contra el hombro de Dean para quitarse el pelo de los ojos.

El cielo se resquebraja y la cabaña es bruscamente aporreada por algo que suena lo suficientemente fuerte y fiero como para ser granizos del tamaño del puño de Sam. Sam puede oír la lluvia golpeando el techo, rebotando fuera en el Impala como sobre un tambor metálico. Es el tipo de lluvia que señala el fin del mundo y Sam verdaderamente no se siente con ánimos para preguntarse si la cabaña tiene goteras.

Dean gime y se retuerce, entonces se sienta, arranchando las mantas lejos de Sam con un golpe de aire frío. Sam levanta la mano y le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Solo lluvia—masculla Sam.—No te preocupes.

De repente Sam se da cuenta y se sienta a su lado. En los últimos días la cara de Dean ha adquirido una cualidad curiosamente inmóvil. No oye y no ve, y con tan poco a lo que responder su cara se ha hundido en un extraño estado de reposo. Pero hay un destello de algo en sus ojos ahora, un endurecimiento de las cejas en algo así como un ceño fruncido.

—¿Dean?—dice Sam.—¿Puedes oírme?

Si puede, Dean no da ninguna señal de ello. Poco a poco Sam lo engatusa nuevo para volver a la cama. Pero cuando ausentemente Sam acaricia a Dean, susurrando naderías tranquilizadoras mientras le acaricia el pelo y le toca la cara, Dean no arruga la nariz ni protesta. Yace allí y se lo permite, y Sam _sabe_ que Dean está escuchando la lluvia.

Llega la mañana, pero la calidad de la espesa, grisácea luz en la cabaña no cambia. Eventualmente Sam levanta, lava y viste a Dean. Espera que Dean le pregunte algo, diga algo, pero Dean está distraído.

Eso deja a Sam helado. Durante un momento se pregunta si no debería simplemente empacar sus cosas, meter a Dean en el Impala y conducir. Pero la lluvia está cayendo como una venganza. No puede conducir para alejarse de ella, sólo puede conducir _dentro_ de ella.

Dean no quiere tomar su desayuno y, cuando aparta el bol, estrella su vaso de zumo en el suelo. Sam coge un paño y se está inclinando para limpiarlo cuando se da cuenta de que Dean está en pie y se dirige a la puerta.

—Hey, hey, hey!—dice, persiguiéndole. Agarra a Dean por el hombro y le da la vuelta. Hay una capa de sudor sobre la piel de Dean.—¿A dónde vas, hombre? Vamos, vamos dentro.

Por un momento Dean le sigue, pareciendo aún confundido y como ido. Entonces  sacude los hombros apartando a Sam y vuelve a la puerta. La abre de un tirón y se sumerge en lluvia. Queda empapado al instante, el pelo pegado a la curva del cráneo, los colores de la camisa oscureciéndose y el tejido aferrado como una arrugada segunda piel a sus brazos y pecho.

No parece tener un plan. Sólo se queda allí de pie y deja que la tormenta ruja sobre él. No parece satisfecho por haber logrado salir por la puerta. Solo perdido.

Sam se acerca a él lentamente y con cuidado. El batir de la lluvia es brutal sobre su piel, escociéndole vivo. Está medio cegado por ella pero sigue moviéndose hacia Dean, hasta que puede extender la mano y tocarlo. Tiene que gritar para oír apenas su propia voz sobre la tormenta.

—Hey, Dean, vamos, entra...

El puño de Dean le pilla con la guardia baja y lo envía al suelo desmadejado. Con lluvia y sangre en la boca, Sam escupe y se esfuerza para levantarse sobre los codos, su visión chisporroteando con negro y púrpura en los bordes.

Justo a tiempo de ver a Dean salir corriendo.

**14.**

Sam casi rompe la llave limpiamente por la mitad cuando la atasca en el encendido. El Impala gruñe y Sam lo pone en marcha de golpe antes de despegar. La lluvia bate en el parabrisas, los limpias azotando a través de una constante cortina de agua. Sam escruta frenéticamente los caminos verdes grisáceos, en busca de la silueta familiar de su hermano.

Tal vez vislumbró un atisbo de él hace media hora, una inclinada forma desaliñada cargando ahí fuera Dios-sabe-dónde. Sam había cambiado de dirección el coche detrás de él, pero Dean no quiere que le encuentren.

Es de locos estar fuera con este tiempo. Si Sam fuera a pie se estaría arriesgando a romperse el maldito cuello en las crecientes extensiones de barro o a que el agua se lo lleve por delante por completo. El Impala aporta una pequeña protección extra, pero es lo mejor que Sam puede conseguir. Necesita encontrar a Dean y sacarle fuera de aquí. Sam lo comprobó antes de traerlo; no hay lagos en millas a la redonda. Pero ¿quién necesita un lago cuando la lluvia está cayendo demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápida para el suelo pueda absorberla?

Dean se meterá en el agua y eso será todo. O el agua encontrará a Dean y se lo llevará. Sam no puede decidirse. No lo necesita. Solo tiene que evitar que suceda.

No sabe a dónde ir. No sabe dónde estará el agua. Está en todas partes, corriendo por el camino y creciendo, pero Dean no aparece por ningún lado.

Sam se pregunta si debería regresar a la cabaña, en caso de que Dean recobre la razón y vuelva atrás. Luego recuerda cómo Dean se tropieza con absolutamente cualquier cosa si Sam no está allí para guiarle y el corazón se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Dean está sordo y ciego y está corriendo perdido y enloquecido en mitad de una inundación repentina. El estómago de Sam tiene un calambre y Sam tiene que luchar para no doblarse sobre el volante.

Se humedece los labios y lucha contra el pánico creciente.

—Todo va a salir bien—murmura.—Va a estar bien. Vas a encontrarle y va a estar bien.

El repiqueteo constante de su móvil interrumpe su mantra y Sam manosea a tientas para contestar, arrastrando el coche a un lado de la carretera mientras la cortina de lluvia sigue cayendo. Sus manos tiemblan y están húmedas de sudor.

—¿Dean?—responde, aunque sabe que no puede ser él.

—¿Eres Sam?—pregunta la voz al otro lado de la línea y es una voz que Sam reconoce, si bien no sabe exactamente de qué.

_"Cabrón como te acerques a mí te arrancaré la puta cabeza y me mearé en tu garganta! ¿Me has oído, gilipollas? ¡Tráeme a mi puto hermano en este mismo puto minuto!"_

Y ese es Dean. El alivio deja a Sam mareado incluso cuando reconoce la nota casi salvaje de furia en la voz de Dean. Oye el miedo también.

—Soy Sam. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Ben, ah… os llevé algunas provisiones el otro día. Tengo a tu hermano aquí. Está… bueno, le gustaría que vengas a buscarlo.

Sam dirige el Impala a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad incluso antes de tener la dirección del tipo. No quiere cortar la llamada porque puede oír a Dean amenazar a Ben con arrancarle una pierna y darle una paliza de muerte con ella si no le lleva a Sam inmediatamente. Sam quiere ser capaz de hablar con Dean, quiere decirle que está bien, que está llegando y que le va a llevar a casa y que todo está _bien_.

La ciudad es una pequeña cosita miserable con este tiempo. Pero Sam no sabe si es puramente su alivio al encontrar a Dean lo que hace que la lluvia parezca un poco más ligera, da al cielo un toque más pálido.

Encuentra la casa de Ben y llama a la puerta. Ben apenas abre la puerta antes de que Sam irrumpa pasando junto a él y en dirección a la voz de Dean. No es un sitio muy grande y está bastante desordenado. Hay cajas de pizza por el suelo y ropa sucia tirada sobre el respaldo de las sillas. Dean está en una esquina, de espaldas a la pared, blandiendo una botella rota de cerveza. Sus ojos son enormes y salvajes y todavía está calado hasta los huesos.

—Buena suerte acercándote a él—dice Ben.

Sam se gira bruscamente a mirarlo. Nota las manchas rojas y moradas de nuevos cardenales en la mejilla y la mandíbula de Ben, uno poniéndose negro ya. El alivio se convierte en ira tan rápido que Sam ni siquiera está seguro de cómo se siente por un segundo.

—¿Dónde le encontraste?—exige.

Ben se encoge de hombros malhumorado pero no retrocede cuando Sam se cierne sobre él.

—Deberías dame las gracias, señor. Estaba haciendo una entrega. Lo recogí de la carretera en el camino de vuelta y deberías estar jodidamente _agradecido_ de que estuviera allí o tendrías un hermano de menos. ¡Y me debes los daños a mi furgoneta! ¡El pequeño cabrón trató de romper las ventanas cuando traté de meterlo dentro! Pensé que iba a tener que noquearlo sólo para sacarlo del agua.

—¿Así es como conseguiste esos cardenales?—pregunta Sam.—¿Sacándolo del agua?

—Parece que tú te las has arreglado para tener uno o dos también.

Sam ignora el dolor donde Dean le dio un puñetazo y continúa mirando a Ben porque algo no encaja. Ben hace otro de esos encogimientos de hombros melodramáticos.

—Intenté sacarle de esa ropa mojada.

—¿Has intentado desnudarlo?—dice Sam, su voz tensa y sus ojos fijos de nuevo en Dean.

—Se va a matar así. No quiso acercarse a la estufa tampoco. Es cuando cogió la botella y empezó a insultarme. Se volvió loco porque no estabas aquí. Dejaste tu número en la tienda así que…—Ben señala con la cabeza hacia Dean.—Todo tuyo.

Eso le gana una mirada desagradable por su parte, pero Sam está más interesado en Dean que en puntualizar que Dean era suyo desde el principio y que no corresponde a Ben entregarlo. Se acerca a Dean de la forma menos amenazadora posible. Pero Dean agarra a muerte el cuello de botella y los bordes están terriblemente afilados. Sam puede ver algunas nuevas cicatrices en su futuro.

—Hey, Dean, hey amigo, soy yo...

Sam mantiene un flujo constante de palabras tranquilizadoras, a pesar de que ninguna de ellas va a suponer una diferencia para Dean, y suavemente extiende la mano, más allá de la botella, hacia Dean. Dean da un respingo y la botella se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Sam.

—¡Quítame tus malditas manos de…—Dean se interrumpe cuando Sam pone un dedo en su mejilla.—¿Sam? ¿Eres tú?—Sam da un toque y la botella se desliza de las manos de Dean.—¡Oh, gracias a _Dios_! ¡Sammy!—Le regala una sonrisa cegadora y se acerca más.—¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ¿Dejándome echar a correr así? ¿Qué pasa si me pierdes? ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer sin...

Ni siquiera puede sonar convincentemente enfadado, no cuando algo crudo y desesperado está ahogando sus palabras. Agarrando a Dean de los hombros, Sam lo atrae contra él y entierra la cara en su cuello. Aspira en el olor del agua de lluvia en la piel de su hermano y da un beso con la boca abierta sobre el frenético aleteo de su pulso.

 

**15.**

Dean no habla de la lluvia. Si lo recuerda o no, no va a escuchar cualquier pregunta que Sam quiera hacer al respecto. Mira hacia la ventana a veces, pero Sam piensa que tal vez siente la clara luz que está creciendo a través de las nubes tocando su cara.

Sam espera a que la lluvia casi se detenga fuera antes de sacar a Dean. No le gusta tener que esconderse con Ben, pero no quiere meter a Dean dentro de toda esa agua. En el camino de vuelta, las ruedas del Impala suenan pegajosas en la carretera empapada, Dean está distraído, pero es más o menos él mismo. Sam pone alta la radio y acerca las yemas de los dedos de Dean al salpicadero para que pueda sentir la vibración de la música.

—Metallica—dice Dean.

No lo es. Es Motorhead pero Sam está demasiado obsesionado con la sonrisa de Dean para molestarse en corregirlo.

No hay manera de que Dean acepte ser _llevado_ dentro de la cabaña, por lo que Sam tiene que conformarse con empujarle a través de los charcos tan rápido como puede y mantener su brazo sobre él en todo momento. No es inesperado que Sam se encuentre repentinamente incapaz de mantener sus manos fuera de Dean. Ni siquiera es inesperado que Dean lo acepte sin refunfuñar. De hecho, Sam piensa que, si se atreviera a soltar a Dean durante el tiempo suficiente, se encontraría con Dean intentando alcanzarle de nuevo.

No es inesperado en absoluto; han estado separados, pero ahora están de nuevo juntos.

En la cabaña, Dean comienza a quitarse la ropa mojada, sin asomo de modestia. Sam sabe que debería estar acostumbrado a eso, han estado compartiendo habitaciones desde siempre, pero ha desarrollado una nueva sensibilidad al respecto. Es agudamente _consciente_ de Dean dejando al descubierto más y más piel. Debería mirar hacia otro lado pero no puede, porque Dean podría haber desaparecido cuando volviera a mirar.

Así que hace lo mejor que puede y seca a Dean con la toalla, manteniéndola entre sus manos y el cuerpo de Dean mientras lo toca. Dean se balancea un poco sobre sus pies y mira hacia arriba, inclina su rostro hacia donde piensa que debe estar Sam. Es una prueba de lo bien que conoce la altura de Sam por la forma en que se mantiene de pie y no está muy equivocado. Si no fuera por el brillo sobre sus ojos, Sam podía casi imaginar que le está _viendo_.

—Me alegro de que me encontraras—dice. Se aclara la garganta, se encoge de hombros y mira a lo lejos.—Sería cruel dejarte sin nadie de quien preocuparte y con quien ser sensiblero, ¿verdad?

Sam pasa suavemente la esquina de la toalla debajo de la cuerda de la que cuelga el amuleto de Dean, dentro de la depresión de su clavícula. Es más fácil mirar a Dean así; la estructura de sus huesos, ángulos abstractos de piel, pecas y cicatrices antiguas.

—No es que te pueda permitir robar mi papel y salir corriendo, ¿verdad? Estamos en esto juntos. Tu y yo.

Un trueno retumba en alguna parte, la tormenta alejándose, y la cara de Dean se gira inexorablemente hacia la ventana, los ojos pálidos y brumosos. Y es demasiado para Sam. Está cansado y agotado. Está asustado y desesperado y está estúpidamente enamorado de su hermano.

Dejando caer la toalla, inclina firmemente la cara de Dean hacia la suya y se agacha para cubrir la boca de Dean con la propia. No es un beso perfecto. Es demasiado contundente, demasiado exigente, pero todo lo que exige Sam es que Dean deje de pensar en la maldita lluvia y por el contrario piense en él. Sam presiona sus labios firmemente contra los de Dean y lo besa hasta que siente las manos de Dean tropezar contra su pecho. Es un gesto raro viniendo de Dean, Sam no le imaginaba como el tipo de persona que necesita recuperar el equilibrio cuando lo están besando. Por otra parte, Dean no ha estado sordo y ciego antes, y definitivamente no ha sido besado antes por Sam.

Sam cubre las manos de Dean en su pecho con las suyas y libera su boca. Está un poco sin aliento, aun apoyándose íntimamente contra Dean. Dean no ha cerrado sus ojos pero parpadea cuando termina el beso.

—Diría que lo siento pero no vas a oírme—dice Sam suavemente.

Una de las manos de Dean resbala hacia arriba y Sam deja de respirar por completo cuando las puntas de los dedos de Dean tiran ligeramente de su labio inferior. Entonces Dean se alza hacia él, lanzando la lengua hacia fuera y dibujando embarazosamente la forma de la boca de Sam. Su tacto es cálido y húmedo y los labios de Sam hormiguean cuando la lengua de Dean se desliza sobre ellos.

El segundo beso es tentativo, más una degustación. Los labios de Sam rozan contra los de Dean en algo casi casto antes de que la boca de Dean se abra para él. En algún momento, entre el tercer y cuarto beso, Sam rodea con sus brazos a Dean y Dean enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Sam para arrastrarle más cerca.

Un trueno retumba de nuevo fuera y Dean suspira contra la boca de Sam. El cuarto beso se funde con el quinto.

 

**16.**

En los raros momentos en que Sam no está besando a Dean, Dean está besando a Sam. Besar a Sam es el nuevo objetivo favorito de Dean, aparte de ser besado por Sam. Esto no es algo de lo que Sam vaya a quejarse, incluso si hay tanto pánico hundido en su vientre por lo que están haciendo como un _deseo_ hirviente.

Esto es lo que quiere; Dean tendido sobre él, moviendo su boca húmeda y caliente sobre su garganta y pecho, susurrando cosas en su piel que Sam sabe son buenas y sucias, y llenas de adoración. Todo el cuerpo de Sam duele con ello. No puede respirar de lo mucho que quiere esto.

No olvida ni por un momento que este es su hermano. Es _Dean_. Sam se siente mareado de que algo pueda estar del todo bien y completamente mal a la misma maldita vez.

La cabaña está tan caliente con el calor de sus cuerpos que han pateado la manta fuera de la cama. Está oscuro, pero no tan oscuro como para que Sam no pueda ver todo lo que necesita de Dean. Dean no cierra los ojos cuando Sam lo besa, y tampoco lo hace Sam. Sam puede ver sus pupilas dilatadas, un delgado anillo de color verde-oro sobre el negro.

Sam atrapa las caderas de Dean, sus grandes manos curvándose perfectamente sobre los agudos, esculpidos ángulos de los huesos y lo mantiene firme mientras se frota contra él. Dean maldice, bajo y elocuente, y luego rompe en pequeños jadeos entrecortados.

No están desnudos. Sam todavía tiene sus pantalones de chándal puestos, Dean lleva sus pantalones cortos. Pero la cabeza del miembro de Sam está húmeda y empujando contra la delgada tela desgastada y sabe que no hay diferencia porque no estén desnudos. Esto sigue siendo follar.

Hay una mezcla de derrota y deseo en el gemido que escapa de los labios de Sam. Nunca tuvo la intención de hacer esto. Esto nunca tenía que suceder. Solo porque ame a Dean, solo porque lo desee, no significa que tenga que actuar en consecuencia. Pero si lo va a hacer va a hacerlo bien, porque se trata de _Dean,_ y Sam ha querido esto de formas de las que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que tuvo a Dean tendido sobre él como calor líquido.

Con un gruñido, Sam les da la vuelta y Dean se ríe y se arquea debajo de él. Hay algo de locura en la risa de Dean, algo delirante y salvaje. Sam empuja y tira de él hasta que tiene a Dean sobre su vientre y hay más de esa maldita risa que envía un fino, delicado temblor bajo la piel de Sam, como una leve corriente eléctrica interminable.

—PutoJesusCristo _Si_ —dice Dean.

Dean se baja sus pantalones cortos de un tirón y se levanta sobre sus rodillas, empujando su culo hacia arriba y frotando su cara mecánicamente en la almohada como un gato pidiendo mimos. Esto es tan jodido, muy jodido, pero Sam puede hacer que sea jodido con lo mejor de ellos. Curva su cuerpo sobre el de Dean, la capa brillante de sudor a lo largo de la curva de la columna vertebral de Dean bajo el pecho, y apoya su boca abierta contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Dean se queda quieto debajo y luego un estremecimiento pasa a través de él, y Sam gruñe de nuevo y hunde sus dientes.

Saborea sudor y sexo, y luego una leve ráfaga de cobre y sabe que ha roto la piel. Dean está estremeciéndose debajo de él, suaves sonidos bastante _desesperados_ fluyen de sus labios hinchados por los besos, y Sam cubre con su boca la marca perversa que ha dejado en él hasta que está húmeda y roja y brillante.

Sam desliza las manos por los costados de Dean mientras este se estremece, besando a lo largo de su columna vertebral y apaciguándole hasta que la voz de Dean se va desvaneciendo en gemidos entrecortados. Cree que escucha su propio nombre abrirse paso través de la incoherencia y sus ojos se cierran. El mundo gira a su alrededor y cree que hay una posibilidad de que pueda desmayarse.

—Sammy...

No hay duda y Sam vuelve en sí mismo. Se inclina, gira la cara de Dean hasta que puede atrapar su boca y lo besa con fiereza, empujando la lengua entre sus labios y follando su boca hasta que Dean está luchando por rodar sobre su espalda y poner a Sam encima de él.

Sam no se lo permite y le obliga de nuevo a ponerse como le tenía. Cómo le quiere. Se saca los pantalones de chándal por las piernas y se aprieta sobre Dean. Puede ver las manchas húmedas de líquido que su pene deja en la piel de Dean, a lo largo de la espalda y en la parte posterior de los muslos. Su mano se extiende sobre la depresión de la columna vertebral de Dean para sujetarlo mientras arrastra su miembro por la hendidura de su culo. Lo monta así, las caderas estrellándose contra Dean mientras Dean se retuerce y empuja su cara contra la almohada para ahogar sus obscenos gemidos.

—Sabía que serías jodidamente hermoso así… lo sabía… demasiado jodidamente _hermoso…_

Dean le habría pegado un puñetazo si hubiera podido oír a Sam llamarlo hermoso, pero lo _es_. Es hermoso y si _pudiera_ oír a Sam, Sam se lo estaría susurrando al oído en este momento.

—Necesito…  Dios, Sammy, necesito tu mano, por favor…

Por un segundo no tiene sentido y Sam está demasiado ocupado entrando en celo dentro de Dean, entre los carrillos de su culo y entre sus muslos apretados, dejando a Dean húmedo y enrojecido, para averiguarlo. Entonces, justo cuando sabe que no falta mucho para su orgasmo, se da cuenta de que ha dejado a Dean tratando de correrse contra el colchón. Ha estado tan colgado en lo guapo que está Dean cuando Sam lo tiene así para darse cuenta de que ha dejado la verga de su hermano completamente sin tocar. No es que Dean pueda hacerlo él; si deja de apuntalarse a sí mismo, entonces Sam lo empujaría de bruces dentro de la almohada.

Levanta a Dean, alzándolo más arriba sobre sus rodillas y alcanza por debajo de él, encontrando el cálido peso sedoso de su pene. Dean da una sacudida en su mano y asiente con la cabeza febrilmente contra la almohada, sus dedos doblados como garras en la sábana.

—Si, si, justo así… Dios, Sammy, tu puta _mano_ , amo tu puta mano…

Es algo estúpido por parte de Dean para decidir que ama y que arrastra una explosión de risa de Sam, tan loca como había sido la de Dean. Masturba a Dean con cortos, exigentes tirones de muñeca. De alguna manera, siempre ha sabido que Dean lo querría rudo. No cruel, pero delicado tampoco. Que no quede duda de lo que está pasando. Y Sam _quiere_ todo lo que le está haciendo a Dean.

Cuando se corre, es justo cuando la cabeza de su miembro se desliza sobre la entrada de Dean, justo cuando Sam cae en la cuenta en cómo sería estar enterrado hasta las pelotas en su hermano, tan estrecha y profundamente que Dean siempre fuera suyo.

Su semen salpica la curva del culo de Dean, la piel entre sus muslos, y la mano de Sam pierde el ritmo en el miembro de Dean mientras lo observa gotear por sus piernas. Luego oye un sonido ronco de Dean y Dean se corre en los dedos de Sam.

Y entonces Sam se da cuenta de que lo más importante en el mundo es besar a Dean de nuevo. Por suerte, cuando Dean se da la vuelta sobre su espalda, bien follado y feliz, parece que está de acuerdo con esa valoración.

 

**17.**

Podrías pensar que el incesto gay resulta en una Mañana Después bastante incómoda. Sam se despierta para encontrar la mano de Dean en su pene y su lengua contra la concha de su oreja y supone que Dean no se siente incómodo en absoluto.

Dean se lo está haciendo con movimientos lentos, juguetones, pensados para que Sam se sienta bien pero sin dejarlo terminar demasiado pronto. Dean sabe demasiado bien qué quiere Sam antes de que Sam lo sepa.

Sam está _bastante_ seguro de que esto es lo que quiere.

Hay algo tembloroso e inseguro dentro de Sam. No es que haya pensado que debería dejar de _amar_ a Dean, pero se había preguntado si tal vez se despertaría para sentirse _horrorizado_ por lo que había hecho. Con náuseas y tembloroso tal vez. Quizás había esperado que fuera difícil estar cerca de Dean después de cruzar esa última línea. Tal vez había pensado que el tonto, inconsciente deseo, quedaría saciado y la fría razón podría tomar el relevo.

Es peor que eso. No ha dejado de desear a Dean. Lo quiere todo otra vez. Quiere más.

En algún momento, su moral tiene que caer por los suelos. Sam está esperando que ocurra antes de arrastrar a Dean al fondo.

Las sábanas bajo sus cuerpos tienen el pegajoso, sucio calor de los dos. Hay un agradable, palpitante dolor sordo a través del cuerpo de Sam cada vez que intenta moverse, una punzada en sus músculos que le hace sentirse extrañamente satisfecho de sí mismo. A la mantecosa de la luz solar que se derrama sobre ellos, Sam puede ver las marcas que ha dejado sobre Dean, moretones donde le sujetó demasiado fuerte y manchas rojas y púrpura de morder y chupar demasiado desesperadamente. Siente un subidón de petulancia, seguido de cerca por una oleada de auto desprecio.

Sam atrapa la muñeca de Dean y tira de la mano hasta su pecho. Por un segundo, los dedos de Dean se contraen como si pretendiera volver a tocarle pero luego descansan, inclina su rostro en la dirección aproximada de Sam y sonríe con languidez, como si este fuera también un buen plan.

Sam toma una respiración profunda, trata de mantener su brazo rodeando a Dean sin dejar que sus manos vaguen, y lo escupe todo.

—No sé si estás aburrido o asustado o por qué me estás dejando hacer esto. Pero te quiero. Y lo siento, pero vamos a hablar de esto me puedas oír o no. Te amo y eso va a joder las cosas porque…—Se ahoga con algo así como un terror enfermizo y continúa.—No creo que me ames de la misma manera y no quiero que te abras de piernas para mí sólo porque “Sammy siempre debe conseguir lo que quiere”. No confío en que me digas que no cuando quieras decirlo y no me fío de mí mismo cuando se trata de escucharlo. Dios, Dean, la he cagado bien…

Dean empuja un dedo contra la boca de Sam, aplastando sus labios contra los dientes. Gruñe y asiente con la cabeza para sí mismo.

—Maldita sea, sabía que estabas agobiándote. Lo sabía jodidamente bien. Ni siquiera puedo oírte y tú sigues complicándolo todo con tu emo.—Hace una pausa y parece perturbadoramente angustiado por un segundo. Sam estira la mano hacia él antes de que pueda recordarse a sí mismo por qué es una mala idea, por qué necesita dejar de tocar a Dean por el mero hecho de tocarlo.—Te echo mucho de menos, Sam. Echo de menos tu estúpida cara y tus estúpidos berrinches cuando te cabreo y tus estúpidas, estúpidas patas gigantes."

—Te sientes solo—dice Sam, sintiéndose vacío y muerto en su interior.

De repente, quiere salir de esa cama con las manchas secas de semen y alejarse de Dean, que está _consintiendo_ que Sam sea tan egoísta y malcriado y francamente enfermo. Se acuestan allí en silencio y Sam trata de recomponerse, porque Dean todavía lo necesita. Y aunque Sam puede ser culpable de amar a su hermano de forma malvada y _perversa_ , también lo ama con una feroz pureza.

Mira fijamente al techo y se dice a sí mismo que puede hacerlo. Puede dar el paso atrás necesario porque nunca quiso llegar a esto. Puede hacerlo porque él…

—Por el amor de Dios, Sam—dice Dean.—Cuando un hombre sordo te dice que te calles ya sabes que estás pensando demasiado alto.

El beso de Dean pierde la boca de Sam y roza sobre su pómulo, aterrizando en la piel sensible justo antes de la oreja.

—Somos nosotros. Somos bichos raros. Disfrútalo por una vez. Y ahora, ¿puedes por favor cortar con toda esa torturada mierda de 'esto está muy mal'?

Los dedos de Sam dudan sobre el hombro de Dean y entonces da un toque. Dean atrapa su muñeca antes incluso de que pueda considerar tocar de nuevo.

 

**18.**

Pasa un día y medio y el descubrimiento más significativo de Sam es que Dean se comporta como una putilla para que lo besen. A Dean realmente _realmente_ le gusta besar. Y es fantástico saberlo porque supone que Sam sabe cómo convertir a Dean en una cosa malhablada, desesperada, débil (lo cual es algo muy agradable a la vista). Sin embargo, hacerlo como adolescentes en celo no está ayudando exactamente con el asunto “Dean sigue sordo y ciego”.

Con el tipo de noble determinación de la que Sam piensa que John estaría orgulloso (si no estuviera demasiado ocupado encontrando la manera de lograr que sus cenizas no se revuelvan en su tumba), Sam se desenreda de Dean y retoma la investigación. Es un dolor físico salir de la cama, y Sam siente la picazón debajo de su piel, carcomiéndole, mientras que estoicamente vuelve a la lectura de absolutamente cualquier cosa que pueda encontrar sobre las maldiciones de hadas.

Dean hace todo lo posible para distraerlo, despatarrándose sobre las sábanas y gimiendo obscenamente sobre nada en particular, hasta donde Sam puede distinguir. Sam gira su silla para ponerse de espaldas a Dean y mira tan fijamente a la pantalla del portátil que piensa que sus ojos van a estallar.

Oye el segundo exacto en que Dean se da por vencido, el pequeño jadeo malhumorado y el azote de las mantas cuando Dean se acurruca bajo ellas.

Pasan las horas y Sam se siente como si estuviera leyendo las mismas pocas frases una y otra vez. No hay nada más allá de lo que ya sabía. Está tan desesperado que incluso vuelve a revisar el supuesto folclore detrás de _La Bella Durmiente_. Ha repasado desde las Banshees hasta el Boo Hag y todo lo que lee le hace tener más miedo y sentirse más inútil. A su hermano le han hecho algo y él no sabe exactamente qué y no sabe por qué.

Se gira en la silla y mira como Dean intenta dormir. La tarde se está acercando, la brillante luz del sol decayendo en sombras suaves, grises. Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, Sam se levanta y se acerca a Dean, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Ante el movimiento del colchón, Dean sonríe y extiende la mano hacia él. Dudando sólo un segundo, Sam se hecha hacia atrás y coge su mano. Acaricia con el pulgar los nudillos de Dean y se siente miserable cuando Dean no protesta por el sentimentalismo.

—Sabes,—dice—solían pensar que la tuberculosis estaba causada por las hadas obligando a que las personas bailaran durante toda la noche. La gente simplemente se estaba consumiendo con tanta fiesta. ¿Ella te hace bailar, Dean? O, no sé, ¿ _nadar_? No sé lo que te está haciendo. Excepto envolverte en hierro frío no sé cómo puedo prote…

—¿Sam? ¿Hey, Sam?. La espectro de agua… ¿está muerta, verdad?

Sam frunce el ceño y luego da un ligero toque sobre la clavícula de Dean. Dean asiente para sí mismo.

—Si. Te vi en el agua. La última cosa que vi. A ti atravesando su corazón con hierro. Así es como matas a un espectro de agua.

Dean asiente de nuevo y se queda en silencio. Cuando se hace evidente que no tiene intención de decir nada más al respecto, Sam lentamente, con cuidado, traza la forma de un signo de interrogación, la punta de los dedos deslizándose sobre el esternón de Dean.

—¡Hey, déjalo! No soy cosquilloso, tío. Oh, espera, ¡lo tengo! ¡Signo de interrogación!—Incluso tras averiguarlo Dean todavía parece confuso y Sam espera a que pille lo que le está preguntando.—No, está muerta. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Lo está. Sólo… a veces pienso en ella. No… no en ella. Sobre…—Dean se remueve, pareciendo casi irritado por su incapacidad para encontrar las palabras.—Sobre toda esa agua. No dejo de pensar en ella debajo de toda esa agua. Todo lo que tenía era el agua. Y es oscura y pesada y… Su cuerpo está bajo ella y yo sólo… Me pregunto cómo será eso. Como finalmente poder respirar, supongo. Sólo quiero volver a respirar.

Hay algo frío y cortante que crece dentro de Sam. No puede dejar ir la mano de Dean, _no va_ a dejarla ir, pero sus propias manos necesitan volverse puños en este momento. Aprieta los labios con fuerza hasta que se quedan entumecidos.

Sacando a relucir una sonrisa que no siente y Dean no verá, Sam da una palmada a Dean en el pecho, los dedos extendidos. Se inclina sobre Dean para darle un beso en el nacimiento del pelo, entonces se echa atrás y saca su móvil del bolsillo. Sus dedos se mueven con deliberada precisión para compensar el temblor. Hay un tono de marcado y luego Bobby. Sam no pierde el tiempo con saludos ni explicaciones. Ir al grano es la única cosa que importa en este momento.

—Cómo se hacen los espectros de agua?

 

**19.**

—Tengo buenas noticias y… bueno, en realidad jodidamente malas noticias.

Dean inclina la cara hacia arriba dentro del chorro de la ducha y se pasa los dedos por el pelo, apartándoselo de la frente. Sam se deja caer en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared, y se lleva las rodillas hasta el pecho. Estudia los senderos brillantes que traza el agua sobre el cuerpo de Dean y se deja tranquilizar por el absurdo placer de estar mirando a un Dean húmedo y desnudo.

En el agua el cabello de Dean se vuelve del color del oro viejo, rizándose en la parte posterior de su cuello. Cada ángulo individual y plano de su cuerpo es puesto en relieve por el brillo del agua. Tan brillante que a Sam casi le duele mirarlo.

—Así que, este es el tema—dice Sam.—Los espectros de agua no se _hacen_ , simplemente _son_. No es lo que ella te ha hecho. Pero… Bobby y yo, pensamos que hemos descubierto lo que _está_ haciendo, o lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Mencioné malas noticias, ¿no es así?

Dean inclina la cabeza y Sam deja de hablar a fin de concentrarse adecuadamente en cómo se entreabren los labios de Dean, rojos y llenos, y cómo aletean sus ojos cerrados, las oscuras pestañas apoyadas contra sus mejillas.

—Ella está tratando de hacerte suyo, Dean. Es como si te estuviera llamando y tú estuvieras desesperado por responder, pero _no puedes_. Porque yo la maté. Ella te quiere en el agua. Te ha dejado indefenso fuera del agua y te vuelves _loco_ cuando estás en el agua… porque en el agua le perteneces a ella. Era un mecanismo de autodefensa, esclavizarte para salvarla de mí. Sólo… que está muerta y tú estás oyendo una llamada que no va a parar. Y yo no sé qué hacer.

Dejando escapar una respiración entrecortada, Sam se arrastra los dedos por el pelo. Ardientes, furiosas lágrimas escuecen en sus ojos y parpadea para echarlas atrás.

Tal vez es muy parecido a John como todo el mundo sigue diciendo. Solía ver a Dean pensarlo a veces, cuando le miraba. Y es que, como John, Sam sabe que puedes contar con la rabia y la obstinación para atravesar los momentos difíciles.

Se pone inestablemente en pie y ni siquiera se molesta en desnudarse antes de meterse en la ducha con Dean. No le toca, no durante un largo rato. Se inclina de cerca, su sombra cayendo sobre los hombros de Dean, escuchándole tararear una canción que ni siquiera puede oír. Su camiseta se le queda pegada incómodamente cuando el vapor se filtra en ella y se cala de agua donde el chorro la golpea, y sus vaqueros resultan francamente incómodos. Pero está en el agua con Dean y Dean es hermoso y si Sam lo toca, Dean se lo permitirá, y también le _deseará_ a él.

Hay un reguero rodando por la curva de la columna de Dean y Sam se inclina para atraparlo con la lengua antes de que pueda alcanzar el culo. Dean casi da un salto atrás antes de darse cuenta de que es Sam, pero las manos de Sam cogen sus caderas, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras arrastra la lengua por toda la longitud de la espalda de Dean, degustando nada más que la frescura del agua lamida de la piel de su hermano.

— _Sammy_ —exhala Dean, y Sam puede oír su sonrisa.

Trata de darse la vuelta pero Sam envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo arrastra firmemente contra él, manteniéndolo atrapado e inmóvil. Esas pulgadas de más que tiene sobre Dean suponen que tiene la altura justa para ser capaz de curvarse sobre él, los omóplatos de Dean contra las costillas de Sam. Su otro brazo serpentea sobre el pecho de Dean, su mano agarrando el bíceps húmedo. Nada va a alcanzar Dean sin pasar primero por Sam.

Pese a todo ese músculo y fuerza, todo el entrenamiento y el condicionamiento, Dean parece tan _vulnerable_. Las manos de Sam se mueven sobre Dean, rozando a través del brillo húmedo para trazar la forma del tendón y el hueso. Cuando amasa el bajo  vientre de Dean, en el músculo tenso, Dean suelta un suave gruñido y empuja hacia atrás contra Sam.

—Esto es agradable y tal pero ¿puedes por favor, simplemente follarme? Como, _ya_?

A Sam se le corta el aliento al escuchar la voz de Dean pero asiente con la cabeza, porque Dean tiene _toda_ la razón. Es lo que Sam necesita hacer ahora. Es la única respuesta sensata a esa oscura necesidad en su interior.

Lograr bajarse los vaqueros es jodidamente doloroso, el denim de algodón empapado excoria su piel hipersensible y deja un dolor que sólo se ve agravado por el martilleo del agua. Se cierne sobre Dean y Dean no tiene más remedio que acompañar el movimiento, dejar que Sam lo sujete contra la pared; sus muñecas, efectivamente atrapadas en una de las manos de Sam, son arrastradas por encima de su cabeza.

El calor del agua está haciendo subir espirales de vapor, aplastando el cabello de Sam contra su cráneo y dejándolo ciego para otra cosa sino la magra, brillante extensión del cuerpo extendido de Dean. Empuja con la rodilla para separarle los muslos, mientras alcanza la pequeña botella de acondicionador. Agarrándola entre los dientes, Sam casi se vacía la maldita botella en la mano, antes de escupirla traqueteando contra la porcelana.

Puede ver la energía temblando a través del cuerpo de Dean, el mismo tipo de estremecimientos que tiene antes de una cacería. Sam empuja para separarle más las piernas, su miembro poniéndose dolorosamente duro por la forma en que Dean simplemente se deja llevar, simplemente se abre para él, y desliza sus dedos por la hendidura del culo de Dean.

La columna vertebral de Dean se pone súbitamente rígida, antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil.

—Tengo que hacer esto—dice Sam.—No quiero hacerte daño, ves. Solo quiero follarte. Tengo que hacer esto primero.

Hubo un par de chicos en Stanford con los que Sam se acostó (ambos demasiado parecidos a Dean para que lograra dominar la culpabilidad el tiempo suficiente para tener más que una aventura de una noche con ellos). No sabe si Dean ha hecho esto antes y desea poder confiar en sí mismo para ser tan cuidadoso como Dean merece.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Cuando mete sus dedos dentro de Dean, utilizándolos para prepararlo para su miembro, Dean rueda los hombros y tira un poco de la presa de Sam en sus muñecas. Y Sam espera a que Dean le diga “no” o dé alguna otra señal de que necesita que Sam se detenga, y cuando eso no viene, todo lo que Sam es capaz de hacer es sujetar más fuerte las muñecas de Dean y arrastrarle hacia arriba más firmemente contra la pared.

Trata de tomarse su tiempo, pero cuando Dean comienza a mover sus caderas, Sam se da cuenta de que ya no se trata tanto de lograr que de que Dean se abra más, sino que está dejando que Dean se folle a sí mismo en sus dedos y Sam decide que ha esperado suficiente.

Echándose a sí mismo lo que queda de acondicionador, Sam se limpia la cara en el hombro de Dean para poder ver claramente, y empuja su miembro contra el culo de Dean. Empuja y continúa empujando mientras siente que Dean lucha para abrir más sus piernas para que sea más fácil para Sam, y sin embargo mantenerse en pie. Y de repente, cuando Dean pierde el equilibrio y se mantiene en su lugar solamente porque Sam le agarra de las muñecas, la cabeza del miembro de Sam se desliza en su interior.

—Dios,—susurra Dean, sonando abrumado y sobrecogido.—Tú… eres _tú…_ Estamos follando… _Dios_ , Sammy…

Si Sam no estuviera fuera de sí por el hecho de que su pene está en ese momento entrando más profundamente hacia arriba dentro de Dean con cada movimiento y giro de sus caderas, se habría mantenido inmóvil por un momento para permitir que Dean se ajustara a la penetración. No es su ego el que habla cuando se preocupa sobre si está haciendo daño a Dean. Sabe que su pene es grande y sin embargo parece que no puede evitar empujar hacia adelante hasta estar enterrado en Dean. Es culpa de Dean por aferrarse como seda caliente y húmeda a su alrededor.

—Perfecto…—le dice a Dean.—Justo así, tómalo justo así… _Hecho_ para follar, ¿verdad?"

Sam tira de su empapada camiseta por encima de su vientre para tener una mejor vista del culo de Dean, estirado, rosa y obsceno alrededor de su miembro. Debería sentirse culpable por sentirse tan jodidamente _victorioso_ ante la visión de Dean siendo follado tan a fondo, pero todavía está demasiado lleno de júbilo para la angustia o la  moralización.

El que Dean cuelgue todo su peso de las manos de Sam implica que no puede evitar deslizarse más y más abajo sobre su miembro. Sam carga directamente dentro de él, sacando un sonido intenso y gutural de la garganta de Dean. El golpe de sus caderas fuerza a Dean hacia arriba sobre los dedos de los pies y se resbala en el agua mientras trata de recuperar su equilibrio de nuevo.

Sam _no quiere_ que Dean recupere el equilibrio y se asegura de que no lo hace, follándole duro y rápido y brutal, descargando hasta la última gota de frustración y miedo y amor en el cuerpo de Dean. Cuando se corre, Sam se enrosca alrededor de Dean con tanta fuerza que puede oírle jadear en busca de aliento.

—Ella. No. Puede. Tenerte—dice Sam, articulando las palabras sobre el agua en la piel de su hermano.

 

**20.**

Sam sólo sale fuera para coger algunos libros del maletero del Impala. Hace un frio cortante, una helada que le hace apresurarse a través de la oscuridad. Un pájaro cruza sobre su cabeza mientras sigue buscando a través de la pila de libros, ojeando en la brumosa penumbra los lomos de los que sabe que necesita. Mira hacia arriba las alas oscuras precipitándose y su aliento se le atasca en la garganta.

El sol se ha puesto y el cielo se ha convertido en gruesos pliegues de color púrpura y azul. Las nubes blancas parecen hechas de polvo a través del cielo, como si unos dedos hubieran pasado a través de ellas. En el horizonte hay franjas color melocotón donde el cielo aún arde donde el sol se está poniendo. Las formas de los árboles son tan oscuras que podrían ser un decorado pintado. En los confines, donde el azul se oscurece a negro, las primeras estrellas de la noche están empezando a aparecer.

Sam mira hacia atrás a la cabaña, a la luz de color naranja-rosado que se inclina a través la puerta abierta. En el interior Dean sigue como lo dejó, afilando una hoja con lentos, cuidadosos movimientos sobre una piedra de afilar. A Dean le gusta la sensación del acero en sus manos. Conoce la forma de sus armas, las pistolas y los cuchillos, y aunque Sam siempre trata de mantener un ojo en él cuando está trabajando con las armas, Dean las ha estado manejando desde que tenía cinco años de edad. Sus manos saben lo que están haciendo. Eso calma la preocupación de Sam un poco.

—¿Qué ocurre?—dice Dean cuando Sam le pone en pie.—¿Problemas?

_Todo lo contrario_. Sam se lo dice que la única manera posible; un rápido, ligero beso mientras ayuda a Dean con su chaqueta. Coge las manos de Dean, una a una, y las empuja a través de las mangas. Se acuerda de Dean haciendo lo mismo por él cuando era un niño, justo hasta que Sam comenzó a insistir que podía vestirse solo. Dean arquea la ceja de tal manera que le hace preguntarse si no está pensando lo mismo, pero Dean no protesta. Ni siquiera lucha cuando Sam insiste en colocarle una bufanda alrededor del cuello, aunque hace un ruido de profunda desaprobación.

Sam entrelaza sus dedos con los de Dean y le conduce fuera de la cabaña.

—Jesús, Sammy, ¿tenemos que ir de la mano? ¿Estás seguro de que el espectro no te volvió chica o algo? Una chica con polla, obviamente. No puedo creer que estés haciendo que vayamos de la mano. Nunca me habría abierto de piernas si hubiera sabido que suponía que tendríamos que empezar a cogernos de la mano. Y si me has estado llamando osito-besucón o alguna mariconada así voy a tener que sacarte fuera y pegarte una paliza hasta que sangres. Solo te aviso.

Dean se aguanta con Sam sujetando su mano.

Sam inclina la cabeza para mirar al cielo, sintiéndose inestable y sin aliento y _feliz_. El color naranja brillante en el horizonte se ha desvanecido por completo y los árboles en el horizonte se han fundido en la oscuridad. Las nubes rasgadas se han dispersado, dejando el cielo de un rico, vacío azul sólo a un tono del negro.

—¿Estamos viendo algo bueno? _Espero_ que sea algo bueno.—Dean se remueve y suspira.—Se me están congelando las pelotas aquí, Sam.

Sam lo recoge en un abrazo, encajando su cuerpo sobre Dean y dejando caer un beso en su sien. Puede sentir que Dean lucha irritado durante un segundo y luego se da por vencido, dejando caer su peso hacia atrás contra el pecho de Sam. Cada vez se pueden ver más estrellas, los pequeños puntos de luz moteando el tramo de cielo como polvo. La elegante curva de la luna aparece detrás de las formas vagas de las copas de los árboles.

—En serio, si no es por dos lesbianas luchando en el barro, no sé lo que estamos haciendo aquí.—Dean hace una pausa, reflexiona, a continuación, añade—Lesbianas _desnudas_ luchando en el barro—da otro suspiro contrariado y patea en el suelo.—No puedo creer que esté ciego, mientras que hay lesbianas desnudas luchando en el barro justo en frente de mí.

Es una tarde _perfecta_.

**21.**

En realidad, el sentido del juego limpio de Sam debería activarse. Dean está sordo y ciego y no es justo aprovecharse, no sólo porque Dean se pone todo sofocado y malhumorado cuando no consigue _lo_ que quiere exactamente _cuando_ lo quiere.

En este momento, Sam se está aprovechando vergonzosamente de ello y disfrutando inmensamente, muchas gracias. Está a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Dean y trazando la curva de sus labios con la punta de su pene. Cada vez que la boca de Dean se abre esforzándose en tomarle, el labio curvándose hacia arriba para deslizarlo bajo él, Sam le castiga retirándose por completo. No porque no le guste la vista, la sensación y todo alrededor de la experiencia de la boca de Dean llena con su miembro, sino porque tiene una creciente adicción a los sonidos frustrados, enfadados, que provoca en Dean.

Antes de este juego, Sam había creído que tenía un vocabulario bastante extenso de palabrotas pero Dean le ha enseñado algunas nuevas jugando a esto.

La tercera vez que Dean trata de agarrar las caderas de Sam, Sam le golpea bruscamente en los nudillos y se sube encima de él, empujándolo hacia atrás con firmeza cuando Dean trata de seguirle. Sam se sube los vaqueros por las piernas y camina descalzo hacia la bolsa de lona para buscar esposas o cuerda con las que sujetar las manos de Dean.

Debería haber reglas de este juego, considera, y la primera regla debe ser que Dean no puede hacerse cargo de la situación, sino que tiene que estar allí tumbado y dejar que Sam juegue con él todo el tiempo que quiera. Para alguien tan bueno siguiendo órdenes, Dean se pone muy agresivo cuando se trata de la polla de Sam. Sam admitirá que no le importa en absoluto.

Acaba de localizar un buen trozo de cuerda, una trenza suave que no rozará las muñecas de Dean, porque Sam tiene la intención de seguir jugando a este juego por un tiempo, cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Dejando su pistola a mano, justo fuera de la vista, Sam entreabre la puerta. Su cara se relaja en una sonrisa.

—¡Bobby! ¡Vaya, qué alegría verte!—Sam estira la mano para palmear su brazo y siente una repentina oleada de alivio al tener a alguien con quien mantener realmente una conversación.—¡Entra!

Bobby le sonríe, sus pequeños ojos oscuros brillan cálidos, mientras permite que Sam lo empuje dentro.

—Puede que tenga noticias. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, pero… He encontrado algunas opciones. Cosas que podrían conseguir que tu hermano vuelva a ser él mismo.

—Cualquier cosa que le permita hacer otra cosa aparte de _hablar—_ dice Sam, su expresión negando la acritud de sus palabras.

Hay un momento, cuando Bobby entra en la cabaña, en que Sam de repente se siente conmocionado. Algo ha cambiado. Algo enorme y significativo (Sam simplemente ha estado apartando toda la culpa sobre ello en un rincón de su mente), cuando Bobby vuelve del revés la burbuja en que han estado viviendo, y la enormidad de lo que ha cambiado golpea a Sam de nuevo.

Con la respiración un poco más rápida, lanza una mirada por encima del hombro a Dean, todavía tendido sobre la cama. Dean está completamente vestido y aunque su pelo está levantado en puntas desordenadas, nadie se daría cuenta de la humedad en sus labios y mejillas, o su rubor. Y Bobby no es del tipo que notaría las rosadas marcas de demasiados chupetones y mordiscos que Sam ha dejado en la garganta de Dean.

No, en la mirada de Bobby cuando mira a Dean hay solo afecto y preocupación. No hay nada de suspicacia. Nada que indique que sabe lo que Sam le ha hecho a Dean.

—¿Qué has encontrado?—dice Sam.

Bobby se encoge de hombros y se pasa la mano sobre la boca.

—Saber con lo que estamos tratando hace que sea más fácil encontrar otros casos. Creo que podría tener unos pocos. Pero, Sam, no tengo nada sólido. Sólo montones de conjeturas y folclore.

—Es un principio, Bobby. Es un principio. Enséñame qué tienes y veremos si podemos seguir a partir de ahí. Tiene que haber algo que podamos utilizar.

—He traído suficientes libros en el maletero como para comenzar una biblioteca—dice él, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Sam le acompaña, sintiéndose más cómodo con la idea de alejar a Bobby de Dean, cuando Dean llama tras ellos.

—¿Sam? Hey, Sam, ¿estás todavía ahí?

En una carrera frenética, Sam casi tropieza con sus pies para llegar hasta Dean antes de que diga nada más. Estruja la punta del dedo con torpeza sobre los labios de Dean. Hay una pausa, silenciosa y significativa, y luego Dean sonríe y todo se va al infierno.

—Estoy sordo y ciego, Sam, no tonto. Eso no es tu polla—dice, con una ceja arqueada, como si todavía estuvieran jugando.—Tu polla es mucho más grande que eso, enorme, de hecho. No es que me sienta intimidado por el tamaño, ya sabes. Sólo quiero que dejes de putearme y la metas en mi boca. He estado estirando mi mandíbula y todo.

Por un momento, Sam está completamente convencido de que está a punto de vomitar. Una nausea febril le atraviesa, sudorosa y amarga. Es como si estuviera de pie en algún lugar demasiado alto y el viento le levantara. Se vuelve, poco a poco, para hacer frente a Bobby. La expresión de Bobby es francamente horrorizada. Sus ojos parpadean entre Sam y Dean, y Sam se siente como si le hubieran vaciado. Trata de hablar pero su garganta se cierra sobre él. Lo intenta de nuevo y logra unas palabras inarticuladas.

—El… él solo… tienes que entender…

Bobby asiente espasmódicamente con la cabeza y retrocede un paso.

—Creo que lo hago—dice.

A medida que el abismo se extiende ante Sam (que está teniendo problemas para mantenerse en pie) Dean hace una mueca y dobla un brazo sobre el pecho.

—Está bien, si no me dejas chupártela, no me molestes más. Despiértame cuando sea la hora de cenar.

 

**22.**

Bobby sigue caminando, acelerando un poco cuando oye a Sam venir tras él. Hay un rápido derrapar de pies sobre la grava y Sam se interpone entre Bobby y su camioneta. Bobby sabe que no debe tratar de _apartar_ a Sam pero tampoco va a mirarle, eligiendo en su lugar mirar las líneas angulares de las ramas peladas de los árboles a su alrededor.

—Voy a ir a la ciudad, a buscar un sitio para quedarme. Me daré una vuelta mañana. Daros la oportunidad de… Vamos, Sam, déjame meterme en mi camioneta.

—Dime algo.

Bobby sacude la cabeza obstinadamente. Sus dedos se flexionan y retuercen, su mirada se lanza hacia todos lados como un conejo asustado, siempre evitando la cara de Sam.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar. Solo déjalo estar, Sam.

_—Háblame._

Con un suspiro, los ojos de Bobby finalmente se centran en Sam. Una profunda, oscura ira de repente sube a su superficie, asentándose en las suaves y flojas líneas de la cara de Bobby, y Sam aprieta los dientes y se prepara para la lucha.

—¿Qué coño te pasa?—dice Bobby. Su tono es demasiado bajo, demasiado normal. No puede ocultar la rabia por debajo.—¿Te queda _algo_ de seso en esa cabeza? ¿Qué en nombre de Dios te hizo pensar que este era un buen momento para empezar a cometer incesto? Las cosas no están lo suficientemente complicadas como para que tú tengas que...

—Este era el momento _justo_. Necesitaba saber que yo… Yo estoy aquí para él…

—¿Y no podías demostrárselo sujetando su puñetera mano? ¡Está _asustado_ , Sam, y tú has perdido el juicio por la preocupación y ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que está pasando con el otro! ¡Ni siquiera puedes tener una conversación con él!

Sam se humedece los labios. Se ancla a sí mismo contra la sólida forma de la camioneta de Bobby, sintiendo la mugre hundirse en las palmas y las yemas de los dedos. Es una suciedad seca, gredosa y quiere limpiarse las manos en los pantalones, pero no confía en permanecer de pie si se aparta de la camioneta.

La expresión de Bobby se suaviza un poco y deja escapar otro de esos suspiros cansados. Es un sonido mucho más débil que el fuerte siseo de exasperación y descontento que John solía hacer cuando Sam o Dean la jodían, pero duele igual. Sam trata de sacar todo pensamiento de John de su cabeza, aplastándolos antes de sentir náuseas de nuevo.

—Tu hermano está ciego y sordo. Tiene que sentirse aterrorizado y no tiene a nadie más que a ti. Sabes tan bien como yo hasta qué punto enloquece cuando se trata de su familia. Cuando se trata de ti.

Las náuseas vienen de todos modos, una turbia sacudida enfermiza en el vientre de Sam. La bilis se derrama en su garganta. Incluso la camioneta parece estar girando alejándose de él. Se va a caer. Lo sabe. Araña para agarrarse a la camioneta, pero ésta sigue apartándose de él.

—¿Estás diciendo que él no quiere… que le he obligado…?

—¡Para con eso! Tiene una lengua en la cabeza. Puede decir 'no'. Lo que digo es que  ninguno de los dos se encuentra en un estado capaz de tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Sois… sois _hermanos_. Y si no estuvieras bajo todo este estrés, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, ya que tendrías la cabeza en su sitio y lo _sabrías_.”

Sam siente el pinchazo de la vergüenza, punzando su piel hasta ponérsela de gallina. La ardiente necesidad de arreglar esto, de hacer que desaparezca, se precipita sobre Sam. Comienza a hablar atropelladamente, palabras que fluyen torpes y vagas de sus labios entumecidos. Cualquier cosa para hacer todo esto esté bien.

—Lo siento. No le tocaré otra vez. No lo haré. Lo prometo.

Las pesadas y viejas manos de Bobby atrapan los hombros de Sam y se siente conectado a tierra de nuevo. Puede sentir sus rodillas doblarse debajo de él y se aferra a la chaqueta de Bobby, siente a Bobby trastrabillar al recoger su peso y mantenerlo en pie de todos modos.

—¡Sam, vamos! ¡No hagas esto! Tienes que recomponerte, no puedes hacer que sea peor para Dean. Sé que te cortarías los dedos antes hacer daño a tu hermano a propósito. Has tenido que enfrentarte a mucho y supongo, supongo que debería haber visto venir algo como esto. Vosotros chicos, siempre habéis estado demasiado cerca. Y ninguno de los dos lo ha tenido fácil. Sólo… _maldita sea_.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, la boca floja e inútil, Sam presiona su cara en el hombro de Bobby. Apenas puede distinguir el retumbo de las palabras de Bobby, pero se relaja ligeramente cuando Bobby le da una palmada incómoda en la espalda. Cierra los ojos y trata de evocar la cara de John, sacándola de los pliegues inciertos de su memoria y arrancando los detalles que está seguro que su imaginación ha añadido.

Piensa en John con esa media sonrisa triste. Una sonrisa que es tanto de miedo como de orgullo. Los ojos cansados y las hebras grises en la barba.

—Lo siento—susurra en el cuello de Bobby.—No volveré a tocarle otra vez. Lo prometo.

 

**23.**

La noche es el problema. Justo como Sam sabía que sería. No es culpa de Dean. Nada de esto lo es. Es de Sam, y no hay nadie a quien culpar excepto a sí mismo.

Es suave pero firme. Cuando se lleva a la cama a Dean se acuesta en su lado y después se acurruca detrás de él, manteniendo apartadas sus caderas en ángulo, pero con un brazo sobre la cintura de Dean. Después de unos momentos, mientras Sam se tumba allí y aspira el cálido aroma de su hermano, manteniendo su respiración uniforme y negándose a pensar, Dean intenta darse la vuelta. Sam aprieta el brazo sin decir nada sobre él y lo sujeta en el sitio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—dice Dean, su tono entre confuso y divertido.—No te estarás rajando por un dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad, Sammy? _Flojo_ , hombre. No me vale.

Trata de darse la vuelta otra vez y en algún momento después de que Sam lo empuje hacia atrás sobre su costado, se convierte en un combate de lucha libre. En la oscuridad Dean está sin aliento y lleno de risas, luchando por liberarse de la presa de Sam. Cuando Dean lanza una pierna por encima de las caderas de Sam y comienza a salir mal que bien de debajo de él, Sam puede sentir que su polla da una sacudida interesada y su nivel de estrés asciende. Al final tiene que elegir entre romper el brazo de Dean o someterse a Dean se siente a horcajadas sobre él.

—Por el amor de Dios, Dean, _no—_ susurra Sam, indefenso.

La risa de Dean se desvanece cuando Sam renuncia a la lucha. Extiende sus manos sobre el pecho de Sam y se mece hacia delante, apretando los muslos a ambos lados de las caderas de Sam.

—No tiene sentido jugar a hacerte el tímido, Sammy. Algo te está delatando—Dean frota la palma de la mano sobre la endurecida línea del pene de Sam.—Justo aquí.

Sam gira la cara hacia la pared, su respiración demasiado rápida. Tiene que detener a Dean. Lo sabe. Es lo mejor para todos. Lo ha prometido. Pero no puede lograr que su cuerpo le responda. No importa lo fuerte que apriete los dientes y se diga a sí mismo que tiene que detener esto, no se mueve. Dean sabe exactamente cómo romperle en pedazos, incluso si no sabe que lo está haciendo.

—Creo que tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes—musita Dean.

Sam necesita un momento para comprenderlo, pero luego Dean se arrastra hacia atrás, las manos acariciando suavemente sobre el plano vientre de Sam para engancharse en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Las alarmas se disparan a través de Sam otra vez, porque esto está ahora fuera de control y sus buenas intenciones desaparecerán el momento en que tenga su polla en la boca de Dean. Jadeando palabras que Dean no puede oír, Sam le empuja por los hombros, pero Dean se está inclinando sobre él, la lengua asomando sobre sus labios.

—Nononono… no puedes…

Sam trata de recomponerse lo suficiente para dar a Dean dos toques firmes sobre cualquier tramo de piel que pueda alcanzar, pero la cabeza de su pene golpea los labios de Dean y Sam se deja llevar por el pánico. Levanta sus caderas con fuerza suficiente para tirar a Dean cuando le empuja. Desequilibrado y atrapado con la guardia baja, Dean cae de la cama y aterriza en un montón sobre las tablas del suelo.

Hay un prolongado silencio.

Con una mano temblorosa, Sam enciende la luz. Dean se ha incorporado hasta quedarse sentado y está frunciendo el ceño a nada en particular. Deja escapar un suspiro y ladea la cabeza en la dirección aproximada de la cama.

—¿Eso fue a propósito?—dice, frotándose el codo.

Sam toca su hombro, las puntas de sus dedos patinando sobre la dura línea del músculo donde se curva en su cuello. Antes de poder retirarla, Dean coge su mano y la utiliza para encontrar su camino de regreso hasta Sam, a tientas por su brazo, desde su pecho hasta su rostro. Se arrastra por encima de él, buscando la boca de Sam. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Sam pone sus dedos sobre los labios de Dean, la única barrera que puede alcanzar.

—No, no quería hacerte daño pero… no podemos hacer esto. Por favor, Dean. No te enfades conmigo. Eres hermoso y perfecto y te deseo, de verdad que si… pero no está permitido. No así. Lo prometí.

Dean se detiene, parpadea.

— _Fue_ a propósito—afirma.

Sam reconoce el segundo en que se cierra, una sonrisa apareciendo de la nada y tan mordaz que duele. Sam no trata de detenerlo cuando Dean rueda apartándose de él y se acuesta en su mitad de la cama.

Más tarde, en la oscuridad, se muerde con fuerza el labio para evitar arreglarlo con un beso cuando Dean aparta sin palabras el brazo de Sam de su cintura.

 

**24.**

—Quítame las malditas manos de encima. Puedo arreglármelas.

Dean camina inmediatamente contra el marco de la puerta y se parte el labio. Aparta  las manos de Sam cuando éste trata de comprobar si también se ha roto la nariz. La sangre le gotea por la barbilla, salpica los azulejos blancos con flores rojas en su camino a la ducha. Busca a tientas hasta que abre el grifo del agua y luego se detiene.

—Si todavía estás aquí, Sam ¿te importaría salir de una puta vez? Y cierra la puerta detrás tuyo.

Sam permanece inmóvil con incertidumbre y luego, cuando Dean comienza a quitarse los pantalones de chándal se da cuenta, con una sacudida de dolor, que se está entrometiendo. Que no es bienvenido. Sale del baño y se deja caer contra la puerta cerrada, escuchando el ruido de la ducha e imaginando caer el agua sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca seca y trata de ignorar el pulsante dolor de cabeza arrastrándose detrás de sus ojos. La noche fue miserable y había sido inútil tratar de dormir. En cambio se había revolcado en las numerosas formas en que la había cagado. Dean todavía está sordo y ciego y Sam ha destruido posiblemente de forma irrevocable su relación porque estaba enfermo y equivocado y no podía mantener sus malditas manos para sí mismo.

La luz del sol, polvorienta y dorada, se filtra por las ventanas, resaltando el montón de libros abiertos en el suelo donde Sam ha tratado de llevar adelante su investigación. Todo se reduce al simple hecho de que la espectro está muerta y un día Dean tendrá éxito en desaparecer bajo el agua para siempre. Posiblemente hoy.

Con cuidado, Sam abre una rendija de nuevo la chirriante puerta del baño para asegurarse de que Dean no se las arregla para ahogarse en la ducha. El vapor se filtra fuera y Sam puede ver que Dean tiene el agua tan caliente que está dejando su enrojecida piel en carne viva. Le golpea la idea de que Dean está tratando limpiar a Sam de su cuerpo y no quiere desaparecer. 

Cuando llega la llamada en la puerta, Sam casi está agradecido por algo que haga que su mente deje de meterte la idea de que Dean se siente sucio a causa de lo de Sam le ha hecho. Sólo casi, sin embargo, porque sabe lo que Bobby ve cuando le mira y eso hace que Sam se sienta sucio y avergonzado.

Es demasiado pronto para que Bobby no se sienta incómodo a su lado pero da a Sam una palmada en el hombro y le echa un vistazo preocupado.

—¿Ahora es buen momento?—dice, quedándose atrás sin decidirse cuando Sam mantiene la puerta abierta. 

Sam tensa la mandíbula pero asiente.

—Sólo dame un momento para vestirle.—El rubor tiñe sus mejillas y se tropieza con sus palabras mientras apresuradamente añade: Porque está en la ducha, quiero decir.

La incomodidad no conoce límites y tanto Sam y Bobby se encogen. Bobby hace un gesto con la mano y se dirige directamente hacia los libros, mientras que Sam se desliza a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño. No le gusta la mirada aturdida en la cara de Dean mientras el chorro de agua cae sobre él y la ansiedad es suficiente para sacarle de la cabeza el hecho de que, a pesar de su promesa, no ha dejado de desear a Dean ni un segundo. 

—Por el amor de Dios, Sam, solo dame la toalla y lo haré yo mismo!—escupe Dean una vez que Sam lo tiene goteando por todo el suelo.—Centra tu cabeza en arreglar mis ojos y oídos. Entonces no tendrás que…

Termina con respiraciones enfadadas, exasperadas. Coge la toalla en la que Sam enrosca los dedos y se seca a medias a la cara. Parece harto, a pesar del rubor rosado que ha dejado la ducha. Una gota de agua corre por su frente y Sam la atrapa con la punta del dedo, simplemente porque necesita tocar a Dean y ese es el motivo más inofensivo que puede encontrar.

—¿He hecho algo mal?—dice Dean.—En serio, no entiendo por qué… ¿He hecho algo?—

Si hubiera sido posible que Sam se sintiera como una excusa más inútil de hermano de lo que ya se sentía, eso lo habría logrado. Da dos toques, ligeramente, en la curva de la mejilla de Dean. Una sonrisa curva la boca de Dean que inclina su rostro hacia Sam. Su respiración corta a través del calor húmedo del vapor y Sam la siente sobre sus labios.

—Entonces deja de ser un capullo y bésame.

Con tensa determinación, Sam toma a Dean por los hombros y lo aparta lejos de él. Algo desagradable se precipita para retorcer el dolor evidente por el rechazo y los labios de Dean se curvan en una mueca.

—¡Que te jodan, Sam! No soy un puto juguete! ¡No puedes follarme cuando quieras y luego dejarme en tiempo muerto! ¡Esto no funciona así!

Sam empuja el montón de ropa contra Dean y huye del cuarto de baño. Se estremece al oír romperse algo de cristal detrás de él y la letanía malhablada de Dean, y toma una respiración profunda, evitando la mirada de Bobby cuando levanta la vista de su libro hacia él. Sam aprieta sus labios y se dirige hacia la cocina. 

—¿Café?—pregunta.

—No te preocupes por mí—dice Bobby.

De alguna manera, Sam termina haciéndole una taza de café de todos modos. Da a sus manos algo que hacer. Acaba de poner la taza de Bobby en la mesa cuando la puerta del baño se abre con un portazo y aparece Dean, en pantalones vaqueros y camiseta, y con el ceño fruncido más desagradable que Sam ha visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en la boca?—dice Bobby y Sam se da cuenta con un sobresalto que el labio partido de Dean está hinchado de forma bastante obvia.

Alarga la mano hacia a Dean, pero en el segundo en que Dean siente la mano de Sam sobre él se aparta de un salto y termina por tropezar con su bolsa de lona. Se cae pesadamente, golpeándose las rodillas y los codos, y aun así no deja que Sam le ayude a ponerse de pie. Sam vuelve la cara para no tener que ver a Dean luchando cuando sabe que su ayuda será rechazada.

Se mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos y echa a Bobby una sonrisa tirante.

—Pasó algo como eso.

 

**25.**

Llegado el caso, lo que la espectro del agua le ha hecho a Dean podría considerarse como una infección. Un virus. La espectro de agua en sí misma es el virus y Sam tiene que encontrar una manera de quitar su mácula del sistema de Dean. El único problema es que lo único que sabe que es eficaz contra los espectros de agua es el hierro.

—Bueno sí—dice Bobby.—Estoy seguro de que un par de rondas de golpes contundentes en la cabeza con una barra de hierro podrían impedir que tu hermano tratara de ahogarse. Por supuesto, impedirían que intentara hacer la mayor parte de todo lo demás también. Excepto quizá desangrarse.

—No estoy hablando de hundirle el cráneo con él.

—No sé entonces, Sam. ¿Estás hablando de una dieta? ¿Quieres alimentarle a la fuerza con hígado crudo? Tiene montón de hierro, eso.

La frustración del callejón sin salida de la investigación y saber que Dean está sufriendo todo este tiempo no está haciendo maravillas con el ánimo de ninguno de los dos, de Bobby o Sam. Sin embargo un vistazo a la inquietante expresión de la cara de Sam hace que Bobby se rote la frente y se ponga en pie.

—Lo siento, chico. No quería estar fanfarroneando contigo. Dios sabe que ya tienes bastante como para preocuparte por viejos sarcásticos.

Cruza hasta la ventana para mirar a Dean. Dean ha estado fuera durante dos horas hasta el momento. Se las arregló para navegar por sí mismo a través del cuarto y fuera de la cabaña. Sólo se cayó un par de veces, pero se despellejó la piel de las palmas de las manos con bastante éxito. Y ahora está sentado en el suelo, encorvado a la sombra del Impala. Sus manos se ven de un crudo color rojo mientras se estira para acariciar lo largo de los sedosos lados negros del coche. 

—No tenemos nada aquí, Sam. Nada. Si esto ha sucedido en algún momento del que se tenga memoria, entonces o bien no encontraron una cura o no lo escribieron. No tenemos a nadie a quien preguntar.

No es nada que Sam no sepa, pero es peor oírselo decir en voz alta a Bobby. Mueve la cabeza, tanto contra la ola de desesperanza que amenaza con chocar sobre él, como hacia Bobby.

—Todos dicen _oblígalo a salir_. Sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera.

Hay un momento en el que casi cree que Bobby va a darse por vencido con él, con ellos. Levantar las manos y marcharse. Y Sam no sabe lo que va a hacer si Bobby hace eso, porque ya ha conseguido que Dean comience a retirarse dentro de sí mismo y no sabe qué queda en su interior capaz de traerle de vuelta sin ayuda.

Entonces Bobby se frota la parte del atrás del cuello y asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien, entonces, trató de ahogarse en la bañera del motel. ¿Ha ido todo bien con la ducha aquí?

Sam aplasta la estúpida, nerviosa burbuja de alivio porque está seguro de que Bobby ya se siente lo bastante violento sin tener que lidiar con declaraciones embarazosas por parte de Sam sobre lo contento que se siente porque esté aquí. Hace todo lo posible para mantener su voz nivelada y estable, como si estuvieran estudiando todos los aspectos de cualquier vieja cacería y no estuviera Dean en juego mientras fallan totalmente en resolver las cosas.

—Se pone un poco… fuera de sí a veces, si lo dejo allí demasiado tiempo. Normalmente le pesco antes de que pueda ponerse demasiado raro.

—Y la tormenta. El… qué, ¿la sintió?

Recordar la tormenta es duro porque Sam sigue pensando en Dean perdido y solo y llamándole a gritos. Y recordar eso le hace desear ir y asegurarse de que tiene a Dean de vuelta y que Dean está a salvo. Pero mirar desemboca en desear y Sam no puede permitir que desear lleve a tocar.

—Más o menos—dice Sam.—Se metió de cabeza. Un tipo del pueblo lo encontró y lo sacó de la inundación. Al parecer Dean presentó batalla.

Bobby resopla, su boca se arruga en las comisuras debajo de la barba.

—Apuesto que sí. ¿Cómo estaba Dean cuando lo recogiste?

—Salvaje. Estaba en una esquina, usando una botella rota para evitar que Ben se acercara demasiado. Aunque no sé si era debido al agua, o porque yo no estaba allí.—Se interrumpe debido a que cualquier recordatorio de cuán cerca están los hermanos, de lo cerca que _han llegado_ a estar, resulta todavía profundamente incómodo, algo por lo que Sam todavía tiene que hacer penitencia.—No ayudó que Ben tratara de desnudarle.

Bobby frunce el ceño y mira por la ventana de nuevo, a pesar de que, con este ángulo, Dean sigue oculto por la forma del Impala. Sam se encoge de hombros, hace una mueca.

—Si, aparentemente Ben estaba preocupado porque Dean cogiera frio con la ropa mojada. Así que cuando no pudo llevarle cerca de la estufa, trató de desnudarle.

—Realmente considerado por su parte.

Sam habría contestado a eso, omitiendo cuidadosamente unas palabras escogidas de su cosecha acerca de lo que Ben es exactamente, pero algo está apuntando en su cerebro. Hay una idea tratando de llamar su atención, pero no puede alcanzarla. Piensa que Bobby se hace una idea de la dirección de sus pensamientos (y sabe que está equivocado), pero es suficiente para enviar a Bobby de vuelta a los libros. Y no es que Sam le pueda corregir, no puede decir: _está bien, en realidad era una de esas raras ocasiones en que no estaba pensando en el hecho de que recientemente me he dedicado a follarme a mi hermano_.

—La fuente fidedigna más reciente que tenemos data de 1879. Es un montón de tonterías acerca de la maldición… una charla muy bonita, pero no muy útil. La solución solo ocupa unas pocas líneas.

—Léelo de nuevo—dice Sam. Bobby está agotado, pero no se queja. Ambos han estado haciendo este tipo de cosas lo suficiente para saber que cuando no tienes nada, sigues en esa nada hasta que se _convierte_ en algo.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde estábamos? Si, aquí. “ _La visión era más dolorosa para todos aquellos que amaban a Meredith, pues ella gemía como una mujer poseída cuando el espectro fue expulsado de ella. Su madre era tan incapaz de soportar el sufrimiento de su hija que se desvaneció y tuvo que ser alejada. Pero el cazador sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se mantuvo firme. Y entonces, en un instante, el fantasma se había ido y su hechizo se convirtió en cenizas. Meredith fue liberada, sana y salva aunque en un sueño profundo…_ ’

Algo diminuto cambia de posición dentro del cerebro de Sam y es como si toda su cabeza se abriera de par en par.

— _Maldita_ sea, somos estúpidos. Es tan puñeteramente obvio—suspira.—Cenizas. No intentaban ser poéticos. Significa eso literalmente. _Lo quemamos fuera de él_.

 

**26.**

Bobby piensa que se ha vuelto loco. Sam piensa que, considerando la creciente jaqueca que martillea su cerebro y el severo trauma emocional de las últimas semanas, hay una buena posibilidad de que tenga razón. Pero Sam no se ha vuelto loco respecto a esto. No en esto.

Esto va a salvar a Dean.

—No sigamos adelante con esto a medio cocinar, Sam—está diciendo Bobby, caminando tras él mientras Sam marcha hacia Dean.—Estás hablando de _prender fuego_ a tu hermano.

Sam le ignora y cae en cuclillas frente a Dean. En la sombra proyectada por el Impala, la película sobre los ojos de Dean da a su mirada el aspecto de la de un cadáver; blanca y vidriosa. Sam tiene un mechero barato de plástico en la palma de la mano, volviéndose sudoroso en su puño. Se lo queda mirando por un segundo, mordisqueándose el labio inferior con preocupación.

—No puedes precipitarte en algo porque pienses que has encontrado una respuesta—dice Bobby. Ahí está la nota definitiva de súplica en su voz. A Sam le gustaría poder hacerle entender, pero no puede malgastar el tiempo, no puede gastar la energía. La necesita toda para arreglar a Dean.

—No es “una” respuesta, es _la_ respuesta—le contesta Sam con calma.

Una llama se prende en el encendedor, vacilando con la respiración agitada de Sam. Cuando Sam la acerca hacia él, ni siquiera lo suficientemente cerca como para calentar la piel pero no obstante una llama desnuda, Dean hace un ruido suave, angustiado y aparta su cara de ella. No es dolor, sólo incomodidad (el mismo tipo de respuesta a una mosca zumbando). Es suficiente para Sam. Mira por encima del hombro a Bobby, esperando ver reflejada su certeza. 

—Estás hablando de _prender fuego_ a tu hermano—dice otra vez Bobby, más lento y más sombrío.

Sam se pone de pie y siente una corta, alegre respiración deslizarse libre, no una risa pero no muy lejos de eso tampoco. Dean está roto, pero Sam sabe cómo arreglarlo. Puede hacerlo. La oleada de júbilo le hace sentirse mareado y empieza a hacer planes. Sobre cómo hacer esto y cómo congraciarse con Dean después, sobre cómo ser un hermano mejor.

—Tengo razón con esto, Bobby, sé que la tengo. No sé, tal vez es una cosa psíquica, tal vez sea gnosis. Pero tengo razón.

Mira alrededor, observando la tierra alrededor de la cabaña. Necesita un lugar fuera de la vista de la carretera. Algún lugar con espacio. No quiere terminar provocando accidentalmente un incendio forestal. ¿Y no hay un pequeño extintor en el Impala en alguna parte? Prepararse para cualquier eventualidad es algo que se ha grabado a fuego en ambos desde que eran niños y hay muchas cosas que necesitan apartarse del fuego si _no_ hay un extintor por algún lugar de los suministros.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás necesitas dar un paso atrás con esto, Sam—dice Bobby.—No me gusta donde tienes la cabeza.

Sam asiente lejanamente pero ya está pensando en la parte más difícil de esto: Dean. Dean tiene talento para los incendios provocados, pone esa pasmada, perversa mirada de un niño de seis años cuando tiene que pegarle fuego a algo, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a estar deseando arder él mismo personalmente, no con la maldición sobre él. Y no después de Mary. Sam no está seguro de a qué profundidad corre ese aspecto particular del trauma, pero sabe que Dean recuerda la sensación del fuego. 

Va a necesitar someter a Dean alguna manera, porque en este momento no hay forma de que pueda explicar a Dean que tiene que confiar en él en esto.

La mano de Bobby se estampa de golpe sobre él, cogiéndole por el codo y dándole la vuelta.

— _Sam_ , vamos, por favor. ¿Podemos… podemos _hablar_ sobre ello?

Bobby parece _asustado_ y San trata de ser paciente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que podemos. Pero, ¿podemos hablar _mientras_ vamos construyendo la estaca?

—No, Sam. No. No vamos a construir una puñetera estaca hasta que no hayamos hablado de esto.

Y es justo ahí cuando la paciencia de Sam se agota. Se agota del todo y no tiene más que ofrecer a Bobby, porque Bobby ha dejado de ser una ayuda y está obstaculizando seriamente los esfuerzos de Sam para recuperar a su hermano. No es una buena idea interponerse entre un Winchester y su hermano y Sam está a un segundo de mostrar a Bobby por qué no.

—No tengo nada más que decir acerca de esto. Te doy hasta el atardecer. Llama a todo el que quieras. Todo el que conozcas. Dame otra respuesta y entonces hablaremos.

La gente decía que John Winchester estaba loco. El mismo Sam lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión. Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que John no fuera un loco, obstinado bastardo _y_ además no tuviera razón. Sam no se ha sentido más parecido a su padre en toda su vida.

 

**27.**

Para cuando Sam tiene la estaca lista y la pila de leña acumulada alrededor de ella, su espalda le duele, sus brazos están arañados y ensangrentados, y tiene clavadas numerosas astillas. Está empezando a albergar la esperanza de que tal vez Bobby encuentre verdaderamente alguna solución de última hora que no implique la posibilidad de reducir a Dean a minúsculas cenizas. Porque, ya sabes, una cosa es que tu madre haya ardido hasta morir, otra vez más que tu novia termine de la misma manera; pero cuando llega el turno de tu hermano eso empieza a quedar mal. Especialmente si la última vez es definitivamente por tu culpa.

El cielo se ha puesto violeta pálido para cuando termina. Hay un silencio que cuelga alrededor de los árboles y Sam inclina la cara hacia arriba, aspira una bocanada de aire puro. 

Sam no mira hacia él cuando Bobby avanza con dificultad y se detiene a su lado. Oye la derrota en el suspiro de Bobby y asiente con la cabeza para sí mismo. 

—Dijiste antes de que sabías que me cortaría mis propios dedos antes de hacer deliberadamente daño a Dean—dice Sam. Se humedece los labios.—No tienes _ni idea_.

Bobby vuelve a suspirar y da una palmada torpemente a Sam en el brazo.

—Llamé a todo el mundo que pude localizar. Cualquier persona que podría haber tenido una pista. Les pregunté sobre tu idea. Todos están de acuerdo con cómo suena en _teoría_.—La sonrisa de Sam se agudiza con el tono de inflexión de las palabras de Bobby.—Lo haremos a tu manera. Pero en el segundo en que huela a carne quemada, le estoy sacando de ahí.

—Cualquier carne quemada que puedas oler será más probablemente mía.

Bobby, con mucho tacto, se encarga de tratar con los últimos preparativos, ir a buscar el líquido inflamable y el extintor, mientras que Sam se acerca a Dean. Como era de esperar, Dean todavía no está dispuesto a dejar que Sam le toque. El problema es que Sam realmente va a tener que forzar la situación.

—¿Qué parte de “vete a la mierda y déjame en paz de una puta vez” te está dando problemas?—gruñe Dean mientras Sam le pone en pie y se dirigen a la cabaña.

Dean trata de sacudirse a Sam de encima, pero Sam es más alto que él desde que tenía dieciocho años y el músculo llena en forma proporcional el marco. Mover a pulso a un Dean cabreado requiere tocar mucho más de lo que Sam se siente cómodo, pero está demasiado tenso para dejar vagar sus pensamientos. Saber que va a quemar a Dean en una estaca en unas pocas horas pone las cosas en perspectiva.

Es demasiada perspectiva. Dean cae sobre el sofá, con aspecto cabreado y a Sam le pican los dedos por tocarlo, por cubrir con las manos sus mejillas y besarle hasta que la sonrisa vuelva de nuevo a sus labios, por respirar el aroma de su piel. El corazón de Sam está atascado en algún lugar de su garganta y hay algo no del todo real en la noche, algo suave y retorcido.

Sam va a buscar el kit médico y se arrodilla junto a Dean. Desenrosca la tapa del Valium y cuidadosamente cuenta las píldoras que quiere. Es la mejor manera. No puede explicárselo a Dean y sabe que Dean va a presentar batalla. Es como tiene que ser. Sam no está pensando en dejarle fuera de combate, pero tiene que tranquilizarlo de alguna manera. Es esto o una botella de Jack y el Valium es más predecible. Se _siente_ como si le estuviera traicionando.

—Es probable que no confíes mucho en mí en este momento. Y dudo que lo que va a pasar esta noche vaya a hacer que confíes en mí algo más. Pero mañana, mañana va a ser mejor. Estoy arreglando esto. Estarás mejor mañana.

Empuja las pastillas contra los labios de Dean, conteniendo el aliento ante el inseguro movimiento de la lengua de Dean contra sus dedos. Una sombra de vacilación aparece en la cara de Dean y Sam reza para que todavía quede lo suficiente entre ellos para que Dean le siga la corriente en esto.

—Justo esto. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer, hombre. Solo traga. Yo haré el resto. Solo traga.

El momento se arrastra y entonces, audiblemente, Dean traga.

El Valium funciona rápido, sobre todo considerando la cantidad que Sam le ha dado. Sam ha visto sus efectos antes y reconoce la inclinación de los hombros de Dean, el aspecto de los párpados pesados en sus ojos. Dean se humedece los labios, escorando hacia delante en el sofá. Sam está ahí para atraparlo. Le rodea con los brazos y permite que Dean se derrumbe contra él, la cara hundida en el cuello de Sam.

—¿Qué has hecho? No me encuentro bien, Sammy. ¿Qué me has dado?

Las palabras están mal articuladas y Sam presiona su rostro contra el cabello de Dean, moviendo los labios a lo largo de los mechones. Es apenas consciente de cuándo empieza a mecer a Dean. Su columna vertebral le duele por la incómoda posición de sus cuerpos, pero Sam está empezando a pensar que es físicamente imposible que pueda dejar ir a su hermano.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, demasiado consciente del sollozo subiendo por su garganta, inclina la cara de Dean para dejar caer un beso húmedo, desesperado en su frente. Dean le regala una sonrisa somnolienta y parpadea. Sam quiere besar su boca de nuevo y no le importa el crujido de las tablas del suelo detrás de él que le dice que Bobby ha entrado en la cabaña. Pero no puede besar a Dean en la boca porque se parecería demasiado a una despedida.

—¿Estáis listos?—pregunta Bobby.

Sam utiliza su pulgar para apartar un mechón de pelo de la cara de Dean y asiente con la cabeza. Bobby se acerca para cargar un poco del peso de Dean, pero Sam se niega a compartirlo. Por sí mismo, pone a Dean en posición vertical y medio a rastras, medio a pulso le lleva fuera.

La estaca es una brutal forma negra contra el cielo del crepúsculo.

 

**28.**

En el fondo de Sam hay algo malvado y oscuro que devoraría mundos si pudiera. Es un boceto del apocalipsis dibujado en líneas eternamente inacabadas. Es el fin del mundo, atrapado en una bellota que nunca crecerá. Sam no será nunca ese hombre.

Pero es a la sombra de esa maldad desatada donde Sam se oculta para conseguir pasar por esto. Cuando ata a Dean a la estaca, no piensa en cómo la cuerda se clava en la piel de Dean, sólo en el grado de tensión con que tiene que tirar de ella para mantenerlo en posición vertical y que Dean sea incapaz de escapar.

Deja que su sangre corra espesa y fría mientras empapa la hoguera con gasolina. Se niega a escuchar los murmullos indistintos de Dean mientras enciende su mechero. Y mientras las llamas saltan hacia arriba cuando lanza el encendedor, Sam desnuda los dientes en una mueca inhumana cuando Dean empieza a _gritar_.

Sus dientes están apretados con tanta fuerza que le duele todo el cráneo, como si estuvieran a punto de estallar soltándose de sus encías. Es vagamente consciente del sabor a sangre en su boca, pero no puede averiguar de dónde proviene.

En todos los años que Sam conoce a su hermano, le ha visto torturado y zarandeado, y nunca le ha escuchado hacer la clase de sonidos que está haciendo ahora. Son crudos y húmedos, tan agudos como una navaja roma arrastrándose sobre la piel de Sam. Es ese mismo destino contra el que Sam se ha opuesto obstinadamente y en el que se negó a caer, lo que se le da la fuerza para soportar esto. Nada más podría. Nada excepto eso podría evitar que corriera hacia Dean y rogara su perdón.

En el horror del sufrimiento de Dean, Sam encuentra un equilibrio de calma sombría.

Es capaz de permanecer de pie y mirar, tenso y _listo_ para moverse, mientras que Dean se agita y se lamenta y atrapa la luz del fuego en el brillo húmedo de su piel, en la máscara mortuoria de su cara. La parte de Sam que está observando, que es clínica y distante en lugar tener el estómago revuelto, toma nota de que, pese todos los gritos de Dean, no parece que el fuego quiera tocarlo. Se sacude y lucha, pero él no está ardiendo.

—Si tira mucho más fuerte se va a dislocar los hombros—Sam le dice a Bobby, por encima del ruido burbujeante de las llamas.

Bobby le dispara una mirada, su expresión tensa y confundida a las sombras de las  irregulares llamaradas de la hoguera. Está temblando y mirando a Sam como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Luego intenta empezar a avanzar y Sam cambia su peso, sutil pero significativamente.

—Quédate donde estas. No quiero hacerte daño, Bobby, pero… Quédate donde estás.

Un torrente de palabras aterrorizadas cruza a través de los gritos de Dean. No suena como Dean en absoluto. Eso ayuda. Incluso cuando el demonio llevaba su traje-de-John, sólo hubo un segundo en que Dean había sonado como lo hace ahora. Y él estaba demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre entonces para alcanzar la misma frenética nota de súplica.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Dios, ayúdame! Por favor, por… ¡Oh joder, por favor! ¡ _Sammy_! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor, lo siento, suéltame!

—¿Cómo puedes oír eso y no hacer _nada_?—brama Bobby.—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Lo estás matando! ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Tu hermano se está muriendo!"

Bobby da otro paso hacia Dean y Sam levanta la voz. Y no suena como _él_. Demasiado profundo, demasiado viejo.

—Esa madera estaba seca cuando la pusimos allí. Escucha el ruido que está haciendo.

Bobby se detiene y mira hacia atrás a Sam, como si no confiara en él. Hay un montón de eso por aquí. Sam supone que no ha sido un tipo en el que se pueda confiar últimamente.

Hay algo en la forma en que arde la hoguera. Cruje y silba y chisporrotea. Las llamas saltan alrededor en puñaladas irregulares y cortas. Nada del airoso, fluido infierno hambriento que cabría esperar de una madera completamente seca.

—Está húmeda—dice Bobby después de un momento.

—Está húmeda—coincide Sam. Dean se ha quedado en silencio, arrastrando entrecortadas, dificultosas respiraciones. Sus ojos son casi malditamente luminosos a la luz del fuego. Y Sam sabe que no es del todo él mismo en este momento, porque está quemando vivo a su aterrado hermano y todavía se encuentra a sí mismo pensando lo bonitos que son sus ojos mientras lo hace.—Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. Pero seguiremos hasta que ella se vaya. Y lo hará. Ella lo hará.

Bobby hace un ruido ahogado y vuelve el rostro. Sam lo mira y se acerca a él, curvando los dedos sobre su muñeca y apretando fuertemente, conectándose a sí mismo a tierra en el pulso de Bobby.

—Puedes meterte en la cabaña si quieres. Estoy bien aquí solo.

Bobby le echa una mirada.

—Una mierda.—Endereza sus hombros y aprieta la mandíbula.—Dijeron que sucedió en un instante. Estamos esperando el nuestro. Y luego vamos a dar a ese chico una buena charla por permitir que le maldigan y hacer que nos preocupamos por él.

Sam se pasa una mano sobre la cara y se las arregla para soltar una débil especie de carcajada.

—Como si no tuviéramos otras cosas mejores que hacer que preocuparnos por él. _Y huelo a carne quemada_.

Y ese es el momento, cuando el fuego finalmente atraviesa el agua y golpea a Dean. Sam no tiene claro lo que sucede. Sabe que está cargando dentro de la hoguera, el calor escaldando su cara y sus manos, y que apenas puede distinguir la cara de Dean, sólo parches dorados de su piel resbaladiza de sudor. Y entonces todo es húmedo y oscuro. Hay un silbido despiadado cuando el fuego se apaga bruscamente y no deja más que unas hoscas brasas crepitantes. Las rodillas de Dean ceden por debajo de él. Habría caído pero los nudos que ha atado Sam lo retienen allí, inerte e inconsciente.

Nada más importa, excepto liberar a Dean y apartarlo de las cenizas. Sam es vagamente consciente de Bobby a su lado, tratando de ayudar, pero no puede permitir que nadie (nada) se acerque. Este momento justo ahora, cuando se da cuenta de que Dean está dormido y no muerto, que sus ojos están secos y que hay una saludable descarga de agua en sus mejillas en lugar de quemaduras de tercer grado, lo es todo para Sam, maldita sea.

Y sabe que está de rodillas en una hoguera muerta, sollozando en el cuello de su hermano, y que probablemente parece ridículo, y que Bobby sin duda se va a morir de vergüenza, pero a Sam no le importa.

Bobby le da una palmadita y se aclara la garganta con brusquedad.

—Muy bien, puedes que tuvieras razón esta vez. No te pongas chulo.

 

**29.**

Después de seis horas de un sueño silencioso, semejante a la muerte, Dean se da la vuelta sobre su costado y empieza a roncar. Algo se desanuda en el interior del estómago de Sam. Se siente como si su corazón ralentizara el ritmo. Le duele todo el cuerpo, demasiado tenso durante semanas.

Apenas capaz de moverse y con un cansancio como si le hubieran aporreado instalándose sobre él, Sam se arrastra desde el suelo a la cama opuesta. Observa a Dean, la flexión de los dedos curvándose flojos sobre la esquina de la almohada, el ascenso y la caída de su pecho mientras respira, hasta que el sueño se apodera de él. 

Es más como perder el conocimiento que dormir. Es espeso y gris y oprime a Sam en lo que parece para siempre.

Y en el segundo en que sus ojos se abren, es como si ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en dormir. La cama de Dean está vacía y Sam se encuentra en grave peligro de echarse a llorar como un bebé porque no tiene las reservas emocionales para hacer frente a esto.

—Estabas bastante hecho polvo así que te dejamos dormir—dice Dean y le tiende una taza de café.—Bobby está volviendo a casa, pero dijo que éramos bienvenidos si queríamos pasarnos por allí.

Sam se queda mirando fijamente la taza de café mientras que Dean se encoge de hombros y la coloca en el suelo junto a la cama. Entonces Sam tiene que mirar a Dean en su lugar. Dean está vestido y afeitado y mirando directamente hacia él. Hay un músculo saltando en su garganta, un recelo en su expresión. Pero no hay duda de que es a la vez capaz de ver y de oír.

—Estás bien—dice Sam y es más una pregunta que una afirmación porque necesita oírselo decir a Dean.

"Sí. Súper. No más impulsos de encontrar un bonito gran lago y meter la cabeza dentro.”

El silencio se asienta y está lleno de una espinosa incomodidad. De alguna manera Sam no se esperaba que Dean siguiera todavía cabreado con él, no después de que Sam le haya _arreglado_ , maldita sea. Pero lo que hay entre ellos ha crecido tan grande e inevitable que se interpone en el camino de todo, incluso de cosas que son mucho más importantes, cosas como Dean siendo capaz de ver y oír de nuevo, como Dean  no queriendo suicidarse.

—Así que, Bobby y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla—dice Dean después de un momento.

—Debe haber sido embarazoso.

Dean se frota la mandíbula y sonríe sin regocijo.

—En su mayoría fui yo recibiendo una puta charla por hacer que te preocupes. Ah, y al parecer das más miedo que papá.—Ahí está el primer destello de calidez en la voz de Dean, que mira a Sam, sus labios se arquean.—Pensé que te gustaría eso.

Sam se sienta derecho, coge su café, pero no bebe. El frío de la madrugada está en el aire. Fuera está silencioso. El olor del humo se aferra a su ropa, oscuro y acre. Arruga la nariz y se acerca más la taza a la cara para bañarse en el aroma del café en su lugar. 

Frente a él, Dean estira la manta de lana gruesa de su propia cama. Ahueca la almohada y luego se sienta pesadamente mirando a Sam. Está esperando a que Sam aborde la Cosa que está ocupando todo el espacio entre ellos.

—¿Tú y Bobby discutisteis?

—No fue la conversación más amistosa que hayamos tenido, pero ninguno se llevó un tortazo.

Sam asiente con la cabeza. Se supone que esta era la parte fácil. Quemar a Dean se suponía que sería la cosa más horrible que haría añicos su estómago. No esta parte. Esta parte se supone que iría bien porque es lo correcto.

—Lo que dijo sobre tú y yo—dice Sam.—Tenía razón.

Se asienta el silencio. Dean aún está esperando. Si hay una cosa que Sam odia más que nada sobre los Winchester es su incapacidad para compartir emocionalmente, excepto en los peores momentos y de las peores formas. Dean claramente no va a ayudar a Sam con esto. No es que tenga que hacerlo. Sam asumirá la culpa. Él lo hizo.

—Lo siento. Tú eras vulnerable y yo me aproveché y lo siento.

—Claro, porque realmente me tuviste que retorcer el brazo a la espalda—dice Dean.

El calor del café se está filtrando a través de la taza, escaldando los dedos de Sam y tiene que dejarlo otra vez en el suelo antes de derramarlo.

—Somos hermanos…

—¿Te crees que lo he olvidado en algún momento? ¿Crees que puedo?

—¡Incesto!—Sam lo suelta sin ser capaz de encontrar palabras para ablandarlo. Toma una respiración profunda y trata de suprimir el temblor de su voz.—Es incesto, Dean.

La expresión del rostro de Dean le hace esperar algún rápido comentario. No lo entiende. En su lugar, Dean continúa observándolo. Es raro ver sus ojos de nuevo adecuadamente. Todo el tiempo que pasó en Stanford, y Sam no había olvidado el tono exacto de verde de los ojos de Dean. Sólo unas pocas semanas escondidos bajo el agua, y le coge por sorpresa comprobar lo verdes que son. 

Entonces Dean endereza sus hombros y asiente con la cabeza, más para sí mismo que para Sam. 

—Tienes que elegir, Sam. ¿Quieres alegar demencia temporal, circunstancias extremas o algo así, hacer como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido? Eso es lo que haremos. Pero no volveremos nunca sobre ello.—Hace un gesto vago entre los dos, la mandíbula tensa.—Porque yo no puedo hacer eso. No contigo. Tienes que decidir lo que quieres y hacérmelo saber. No me puedes mantener en vilo así.

Dean asiente de nuevo y se pone en pie. Se marcha a la cocina y Sam le escucha preparar el desayuno.

La elección se extiende ante él. Está la de seguir adelante, volver a ser hermanos que no se tocan, salvo para darse un empellón uno a otro en el coche o para atender las heridas, y que en definitiva esperan a que _algún otro_ venga y sea su otra mitad. Y luego está la "o". 

 

**30.**

No hay mucho que empacar y están fuera de la cabaña y en la carretera a las 9 am. Dean está un poco más alegre una vez que arranca el motor del Impala y Sam sonríe y finge no darse cuenta de la forma amorosa en que los dedos de Dean se deslizan a lo largo de la curva del volante.

Se detienen en la ciudad para repostar y Sam extiende un mapa para hacerse una idea de a dónde demonios van a ir. A algún lugar lejano, piensa, porque Dean no esperará que tome una decisión siempre y cuando tenga carretera que devorar. Es siempre cuando se paran a descansar cuando las cosas dejan de ser fáciles entre ellos. Sam lo atribuye a tener tiempo para pensar en lugar de verse forzado a actuar por instinto.

—¿Os marcháis?

Sam mira hacia arriba, protegiéndose los ojos contra el resplandor blanco-amarillento del sol que se cuela bajo el revoloteo de las hojas de los árboles, y ve a Ben en su camioneta, observándolo. Asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

—Ya era hora de que lo hiciéramos—responde.

—Hey, ¿listos para irnos?—dice Dean, pasando junto a Ben y abriendo del todo la puerta del Impala. Le echa a Ben una sonrisa amable pero superficial y luego hace una mueca a Sam cuando Ben no se la devuelve. 

Sam mantiene su mirada sobre Ben un momento, incapaz de evitar que su sonrisa se vuelva un poco pagada de sí, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo estamos.

Conducen hasta que no hay nada más que carretera y árboles. Sam se repantinga en el asiento del pasajero, la frente apoyada en la ventana y deja que Back Sabbath suene demasiado alto a través de su cuerpo como un lánguido segundo latido del corazón. Dean no ha pedido direcciones, parece bastante feliz sólo con conducir. No hay nada que Sam pueda hacer excepto disfrutar del paisaje y empaparse de la presencia de Dean a su lado. 

El camino se vuelve de color de rosa a la luz del sol y no hay nada excepto más hojas cobrizas y el cielo abierto en el espejo retrovisor. El sonido constante de la conducción actúa como una nana hasta que Sam está entrando y saliendo del sueño, soñando con cosas cómodas y borrosas sin forma ni sustancia.

Cuando se despierta por tercera vez, moqueando y arqueando la espalda con torpeza,  Dean le echa un vistazo. Su mirada es cálida, pero no dice nada. 

—¿Dónde estamos?—dice Sam.

—Maldito si lo sé. ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente donde quieras estar?

Sam no responde inmediatamente. Por encima del hombro de Dean y a través de la maraña desordenada de ramas, Sam puede ver el sol capturar algo y devolver chispas de luz. Y entonces, a través de un hueco en los árboles, Sam puede ver la superficie plana, cristalina de un lago, suave y perfecta como plata pulida.

Dean sigue la dirección de la mirada de Sam y se encoge de hombros.

—No se me está yendo la pinza, Sam.

—Lo sé. Para el coche—Dean le dispara una incrédula mirada. Sam levanta una ceja.— _Para. El. Coche_.

A pesar de que frunce el ceño y suspira con exasperación, Dean hace lo que le dice. El motor de Impala se apaga y se sientan en silencio, el rostro de Dean inclinado hacia Sam, esperando. Cuando Sam sigue con la mirada fija en el agua, Dean lanza sus manos hacia arriba y hace una mueca. 

—En serio Sam, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Sam abre su puerta y balancea sus piernas fuera, comienza a quitarse las deportivas.

—No sé tú, pero yo voy a bañarme en bolas.

Teniendo cuidado de respirar profundamente y de manera uniforme, desvistiéndose con calmados, precisos movimientos, Sam se desnuda a un lado de la carretera y camina hacia el lago. El aire de la tarde es cálido sobre su piel y, pese a lo raro que se siente al estar caminando desnudo a plena luz del día, eso no perturba la paz inquebrantable que se ha asentado sobre él. Su cuerpo se siente suelto y fluido, más cómodo con cada paso que da. La hierba va desapareciendo en el barro y luego está sólo el brillante, cambiante desierto de agua delante de él.

A lo lejos, se oye el golpe de la puerta del Impala cerrándose tras él. Pero el agua está subiendo entre los dedos de sus pies, cortante y fría. Se mete en el agua y ella sube por su cuerpo, aferrándose como la hiedra. Está lo suficientemente fría para que su aliento se vuelva corto y pesado, pero es clara y dulce. Se desliza por debajo de él, ofreciéndose para tomar el peso de su cuerpo, para lavarlo por completo.

—Lo estás haciendo mal—dice Dean detrás de él.

No se da la vuelta. El agua le llega hasta la cintura ahora.

—¿Si?

—Si—dice Dean.

Sam oye a Dean correr detrás de él, pero no puede reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Hay un destello de piel bronceada, un repentino estallido de agua y después Sam está empapado de pies a cabeza. Su cabello se aplasta contra su cráneo, el agua goteando por los mechones y quedándose capturada en sus pestañas. La piel de gallina le hormiguea sobre el pecho y los brazos.

Hay un abrupto chasquido de agua y Dean resurge un poco delante de él, sonriendo, la luz del sol escogiendo las mechas doradas de su cabello. Se sacude la cara, escupiendo y riendo.

—Te lo he dicho, la mejor manera de acabar de una vez es hacerlo de una sentada—le dice a Sam, incapaz de mantener una expresión seria durante más de un segundo antes de sonreír de nuevo.

Dean levanta una mano llena de agua, echa el cuello hacia atrás y la deja caer en su rostro. El agua brilla contra el sol, las gotas destacándose como fragmentos de vidrio en la garganta y los hombros de Dean.

—Si alguien roba nuestra ropa tendremos problemas—dice Sam.

—Si alguien roba el _Impala_ tendremos problemas. Puedo conducir sin ropa.

—Me alegra ver que tus prioridades están en orden.

Es agua es densa pero Sam corta a través de ella, poco a poco, de manera constante, mientras camina hacia Dean. A Dean le lleva un segundo verle aproximarse; está ocupado observando las ondas que crean las puntas de sus dedos al pasar rozando sobre el agua. Luego mira hacia arriba, ve a Sam y se queda inmóvil. Su sonrisa se desvanece, los labios se separan ligeramente. Sus ojos reflejan la cambiante superficie del lago.

El calor aumenta a través del frío brillo del agua sobre la piel de Sam. Sólo el sonido silencioso de su respiración y el chapoteo del agua contra sus cuerpos rompe la calma silenciosa del aire. Las sombras del agua motean la cara de Dean, pero Sam puede ver la pregunta ahí.

—¿Entonces ya has elegido?—pregunta Dean.

—No había nada que elegir—responde Sam y se inclina para atrapar su boca con un beso. 

Hay un torrente de agua cuando Dean surge hacia él y las manos de Sam abarcan la curva húmeda de su columna vertebral. La resbaladiza presión de piel mojada contra piel mojada no da a Sam alguna posibilidad de ocultar la pura necesidad en su beso. Recorre con la lengua a lo largo de toda la húmeda curva del labio inferior de Dean, mordisqueándolo sólo para escuchar a Dean aspirar aire entre dientes.

Sam acuna el cráneo de Dean con una mano y envuelve el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, levantando a Dean a su nivel contra él, pecho contra pecho y cadera contra cadera, los cuerpos encajando uno con otro. Entonces, cuando Dean comienza a sonreír contra la boca de Sam, Sam le arrastra bajo el agua y le besa hasta dejarle sin aliento.

 

_FIN_

  


 


End file.
